ChrisxWesker 100 themes
by Shadowheart17
Summary: A look at the little AU lives of Chris and Wesker told out in 100 themes. Ranges from romantic to sad and everything in between!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first shot at a Resident Evil/Biohazard themed 100 prompt challenge XD Reviews are appreciated, but no flames please! Every "chapter" will have 10 themes and I'll try to update periodically!**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Introduction<strong>

It began when their eyes locked from across the coffee shop some years ago. Frosty blue clashed with muddy brown and for a split second everything melted away until it was just the two of them held to themselves. Then it all came flooding back and the brunette was the first to break the tension, looking away and tinting slightly pinker than usual. Wesker smirked, completely oblivious to his world shifting ever so slightly to accommodate a certain famous brunette.

**2. Love**

Albert could honestly say he had never loved anything until he met Christopher. The perfectly sculpted man had caught his attention, a rare feat for anything to accomplish. Chris' boundless love, affection and sheer kindness gradually began to grow on him until he couldn't stay away any longer. Ever since their fateful meeting one stormy day, thoughts of the brunette never really left his mind. It was when he asked Christopher to move in did Albert realize he couldn't bear to spend another day without him.

**3. Light**

Chris would never say so aloud, but Albert looked absolutely godly silhouetted against the early morning sunlight as he slept. If the brunette awoke first, he would settle closer to Albert and run his fingers ever-so lightly across his prominent cheekbones, skitter across silky smooth shoulders, dance along firm but not too sculpted abs and end on his perfect hip bone. If Albert remained asleep, Chris would draw his hand back to trace across soft eyelids and smooth ruffled eyebrows. Sometimes Albert would nuzzle into Chris' hand and hum something under his breath, still asleep.

Though Albert looked good all the time, he looked even better silhouetted against the light.

**4. Dark**

It was during a mid-summer night thunderstorm that Albert discovered one of Chris' deep dark fears; fear of the deep dark. Or, more accurately, fear of being alone in the dark. They had been sitting together in their room, watching the storm progress outside when suddenly the lights flickered and died, plunging them into complete darkness. Chris instantly tightened his grip on Albert's arm and his breathing hitched ever so slightly. Surprised, Albert turned and focused his keen eyes on the brunette, aware that Chris probably couldn't see him anyways.

"It's probably just a problem with the transformer. I'll check it out," he murmured, leaning forward towards the edge of the bed. Chris exhaled sharply and drew Albert close to him, tense and unhappy. The blond grunted and repositioned himself more comfortably and slowly unwound himself from Chris' grip.

"I'll be back in a flash dear heart," he murmured close to Chris' ear. "Just count to five slowly and I'll be back." He waited until Chris gave a small, tense nod before he slid off the bed and hurried to the bathroom to grab his favorite aromatherapy candles and a lighter. When he returned, Chris had only gotten to three, counting slowly just as Albert directed.

The blond paused for a moment before he leaned in close to Chris' face, smiling against his lips. The brunette sighed almost silently as he closed the gap between them in a light kiss that expelled most of his tension within seconds. Too soon, Albert pulled away and focused on lighting the candles, aided by the occasional flash of lightning.

When the candles were all lit, Albert settled back down on the bed, stretching out lazily beside his love. The firelight flickered sensually across Chris' tanned skin, making Albert smile a little as he admired everything about him for the millionth time that day. As Chris laid beside the blond, he mused that the dark was bearable since he always had Albert.

**5. Seeking Solace**

Sometimes there would be a day when Albert couldn't stand to see Chris (or vice versa). On those days, Albert just wanted to be left alone to his work, all locked up in his study. Chris seemed to understand and would dutifully avoid noisy activities that could possibly catch negative attention from the blond. Albert appreciated this somewhere in the back of his mind, or when he looked back later that day and realized he had gotten much more than usual done at one sitting.

As the day wound down though, as work steadily came to an end, loneliness pricked at him; he usually staved it off until the weight of it was almost unbearable. It was then that he would unwind himself slowly and go find Chris, whom was usually lounging around on the couch or in bed. It never ceased to amaze Albert that, no matter what, the brunette always had a warm embrace for him to fall into night after night.

**6. Break away**

Ever since he could remember, Albert had been tied down to his family's pharmaceutical legacy. His father, the late Alexander Wesker, expected greatness from his only son and spared no expense to see to it. Albert on the other hand held a certain amount of resentment towards his father as he grew up surrounded by constant pressure. But he had to admit, his father did take the time out of the day to tell Albert he loved him and that he would no matter what (which Albert always figured was partially a lie, but he never said so nor gave it much thought).

It took Albert a lot of thought and a lot of running away for hours at a time for him to decide what exactly he wanted to do; it was only when he had twisted his ankle beyond use and lay in the damp woods behind their estate until sundown that he knew exactly what he wanted to do. As his mother and father retrieved him, his father clinging tight to his only son, and he had come down with a cold, Albert thought he would rather like to study virology.

**7. Heaven**

"Do you believe in Heaven?" Chris asked casually one evening over dinner. Albert looked over at him, blinking slowly, thoughtfully. Truth was, he had never put much thought into it, but even as the possibilities swept over him, he couldn't bring himself to believe.

"No, I suppose I don't." He answered earnestly. "Do you?"  
>Chris shrugged, taking a small bite of pasta. "No, not really."<p>

"Then why did you ask?" Albert cocked a brow at the brunette. Now Chris was starting to look uncomfortable.

"I just...wanted to make sure you weren't going to leave me behind for bigger and better people when we died," he muttered, staring intently at his plate. Though mildly shocked, Albert couldn't help the smile that crept across his face at his lovers silly worries.

**8. Innocence**

Though Chris had filled out years ago and kept a firmly sculpted body, he never really could shake off the boyish look in his face. It plagued him wherever he went, earning the brunette constant torment from Jill and the rest of his friends at work and even his own sister. The only person that didn't seem to notice was Albert; and if he did, he never commented on it, which Chris appreciated greatly.

As a matter of fact, Albert did very much notice it and happened to love it as much as he loved the rest of Chris. Every morning before they departed for work, Albert would admire the dimples Chris only displayed when he smiled, the soft, round curvature of his face and the ever-excited gleam in his eyes as he anticipated action for the day. It was part of his charm.

But one evening, Albert arrived home before Chris, a rarity indeed. As the hours ticked by, the scientist grew more and more worried; what if he had gotten hurt? But it wasn't like he could call, Chris might be in the middle of something. Thinking fast, he dialed the police station and demanded to be transferred to the S.T.A.R.S office, pleased when he met no resistance. While he waited, he shuffled back into their room, plopping ungracefully onto the bed.

"S.T.A.R.S department, Brad speaking," came a timid voice over the phone.

"Hello Brad, this is Albert Wesker. I was calling to inquire about Christopher...?"

"O-Oh, hello. Um...Chris- er, the Captain- left the scene forty minutes ago." Brad replied, sounding uncertain as always. Just as Albert began to calculate Chris' arrival time, the front door clicked open and slammed closed, followed by stumbling footsteps. Albert thanked Brad and hung up, sensing something was terribly off as Chris shambled into view, looking like a wreck.

As Chris fell into Albert's waiting arms and cried, Albert sensed a certain amount of Chris' innocence had disappeared into oblivion.

**9. Drive**

Chris was never a fan of the way Albert drove, but he'd be damned if he said the blond didn't look sexy doing it. The scientist had recently purchased a sleek black Lamborghini, his favorite car in the world (secretly of course). For some reason, Chris couldn't feel comfortable in the smooth leather seats or rather cramped space. He preferred the spacious cab of his truck. He also got unnerved when Albert insisted he drive them anywhere because he drove just a tad over the speed limit and cut some things rather close. Chris trusted him, but he couldn't help the wave of nausea that swept over him when they passed other drivers at high-speed. He only put up with it because he really couldn't take Albert clawing away any more of the door handles in his truck.

**10. Breathe Again**

It had been a long week in Albert's eyes; between bribing William to pick up on his work and keeping his parents entertained _and _keeping Chris calm, he was exhausted. His parents had decided to visit a few weeks ago, something that made both Chris and Albert nervous; Albert because he knew his father would be questioning his life while his mother (politely) hounded Chris. On the other hand, Chris was nervous because he wanted to please Albert's family, hoping and praying that they weren't bothered by him.

Though famous world-wide, the couple was surprisingly humble. They both graciously thanked Chris for being in their son's life and were nothing short of polite the entire week. This seemed to surprise Albert, whom looked like he was about to disarm a bomb the entire time. When the week drew to an end, Alexander pulled his son aside and expressed how proud he really was of everything Albert had accomplished.

And for the first time in a long time, Albert could breathe again.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next 10 prompts, up a lot sooner than I expected XD Extra thanks to Katie for being my editor and making sure these aren't too terrible before I post them XD Sometimes there will be another section with a (2), ect. next to them- that just means I was probably unsatisfied with my first attempt and made another hehe. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Also, my AU Wesker wears normal glasses instead of sunglasses everywhere XD

* * *

><p><strong>11. Memory<strong>

When Chris brought down the dusty old photo album, Albert thought nothing of it. When Chris brought a few of his childhood photos up for him to see, Albert thought twice about it. He stared at his ten-year-old self with curious eyes, wondering at himself silently. Chris grinned as he sorted through more photos, pleased with himself for discovering such a treasure.

"So you are naturally blond," he mused, dragging Albert's attention back to the present. He scowled over at Chris halfheartedly and turned back to his paperwork, already forgetting the last couple seconds. Chris continued to shuffle through the little windows of Albert's life until something caught his attention and made him freeze. He peered closer, unsure if it was just his eyes playing tricks on him or a smudge on the photo.

"Albert, that's me!" He blurted out, thrusting the picture in the blond's face while pointing frantically at one of the children in the background. "That's me and there's Claire, and mom and dad!" His curiosity officially stirred, Albert peered down at the photo critically.

"It...certainly does look like you," he mused.

"It's me, I'm sure of it!" Chris insisted. "I remember because Claire got her gum stuck in her hair that day and threw a fit! And we haven't been to that park in years..."

Albert recalled his own time at that particular park, trying to remember if he noticed Chris while he was there. He couldn't quite remember seeing the brunette, but it didn't matter much; all the mattered was Chris was here now and they had a whole new interesting story to share later.

**12. Insanity (cont. from Innocence)**

When Chris' eyes snapped open in the dark room, he was terrified that he had awoken into yet another nightmare. He twisted almost violently in the blankets and found himself in Albert's arms, said blond sleeping beside him. When he reached out and touched him, his blood froze; Albert was ice cold and Chris realized he wasn't breathing. A thin wail escaped the brunette as he drew Albert into his embrace, trying his hardest to get him to wake up. Tears soaked through the fabric of the blond's shirt as Chris frantically searched for any sign of life but came up empty-handed.

In the waking world, Albert struggled to wake Chris up. The brunette was clawing feverishly at the blonds clothes, eyes wide and glassy as he drew Albert close to him. In turn, Albert struggled to free himself, murmuring soothing words into Chris' ear. The brunette didn't respond until Albert shouted, jerking Chris fully awake. He stopped clawing at Albert and shuddered, flopping down weakly. Relieved, Albert settled them more comfortably and quietly wondered if Chris would ever beat this insanity in his mind.

**13. Misfortune**

Waking up with a headache and unable to find his glasses was a terrible way for Albert to wake up. It grew worse when he realized there was no orange juice left and Chris had snagged the last bagel and the kitchen was oddly barren of breakfast foods. Trying to downplay his so-far awful morning, Albert decided to pick something up on his way to work and wandered off to shower and get ready.

Fortunately, that process went smoothly right up until he stepped out the front door. The morning was cold, windy and rainy; the ground was a huge mud puddle, just waiting to take Albert down. Heaving a tired sigh, the blond edged around the worst of the mud, sticking close to the overhang of the house. Luckily the rain had slowed to a drizzle, so he didn't get too terribly wet.

He made it to the concrete platform his car was parked on without incident. Feeling confident that luck was on his side once more, he marched towards the drivers side, completely missing the icy patch underfoot. His stride turned into a stumble, morphed into a flail and ended with his butt planted firmly on the ground. Pain hiked up his back, then settled unhappily at the base of his spine, throbbing hotly.

With a sinking heart, Albert hauled himself to his feet and slid over to the car, grasping the side for balance. He successfully made it into the car, huffing in annoyance as he started the engine and pulled away from the house. To his relief, he managed to avoid getting too much mud on his precious car.

The drive to the coffee shop was relatively boring, the silence punctured by his phone informing him of messages, which he ignored. The drive-thru host looked as tired as he felt, leaning heavily against the counter as he handed Albert his coffee, offering a lazy farewell as he drove away. The ride to work seemed much less tedious now that he was starting to cheer up a little!

He pulled into his reserved spot and retrieved his briefcase and coffee, walking into the pristine lobby with a confident stride, making for the elevator. As he rounded the corner, an eager young intern pelted into him, splashing hot coffee straight onto his chest. He bit back a howl of pain and fury, choosing instead to glare angrily at the young man who stared back with wide eyes.

"I-I'm sorry sir!" He squeaked, trying to fan off the heat away from Albert's chest. It was too late though, the scientist could feel the burns settling on his skin vengefully. He shoved past the kid and stomped to the elevator, throwing the coffee away along the way. From this point on, no matter what, his day could not possibly get better.

When he reached his department (after several difficulties with his cardkey), William greeted him as usual and fetched the first-aid kit when Albert explained what happened in a very unforgiving tone. Ointment applied and lab coat on to cover the stain, the two scientists set to work in an unusual silence until late afternoon.

By the end of the day, Albert was simply too tired to care about whatever fate had in store for him on the way home. But for the first time all day, he didn't have some unfortunate deterrent as he drove home and he had to stop and sit in his car for several minutes after arriving home to simply enjoy it. Apparently he stayed out long enough for Chris to come outside and investigate what was keeping Albert.

He got out of the car and greeting Chris wearily, launching straight into his day as they walked into the house and flopped down on the couch. As he spoke, Chris retrieved a fresh shirt for him and listened, offering little words of sympathy here and there. When the story drew to an end, Albert was leaning back against Chris tiredly, allowing the brunette to massage his tension away. He also explained how he had found Albert's glasses in his truck and bought more of his favorite breakfast food because he felt bad for taking the last bagel that morning.

When faced with such adoration and expert massaging skills, Albert couldn't help but forgive and forget all his misfortune of the day.

**14. Smile**

Chris smiled almost all day every day, something he was always complimented for. Albert, on the other hand, smiled very rarely and almost exclusively for Chris. The marksman practically melted when Albert threw one of those rare smiles at him, but the most heart-warming smiles where the ones Albert thought no one could see. The way his lips drew over his perfect white teeth with only a hint of a curve when something struck him particularly intriguing or nice. Chris decided that happiness was something Albert could pull off flawlessly, even if it was a rare thing.

The beautiful thing was that Albert didn't smile at everything like everyone else did; he took his time to thoughtfully enjoy something and only smiled if it stuck something within him. When it really came down to it, one could say Chris was really a fan of Albert's smile.

**15. Silence**

The silence of the pristine white room, save for the steady beeping of the heart monitor, was deafening in Albert's ears. He stood frozen in the doorway, as if he couldn't bear to take another step. The blond was ruffled after a speedy drive and almost violent fight through the hospital; several doctors insisted he stay in the waiting room, but Albert was adamant to see Christopher, so he barged past them all and ran, his footfalls echoing eerily in the sterile white hallways.

So here he stood, gazing bleakly at a wrecked version of his love. Tubes and wires stuck out almost randomly of Chris' marred body, crisscrossing to their respective machines. Albert felt his chest tighten with every timid footstep forward until he couldn't breathe and they were only a few centimeters apart. Each rise and fall of Chris' chest was shallow and barely there. His skin was cold and pale, giving the feeling of death as Albert ran his fingers up to cup the brunette's cheek, his touch almost ghost-like.

_Please, no._ He begged silently, leaning over to brush his lips against Chris' bandaged eyes and smooth forehead. Albert could feel all of his resolve melt away to fear, pain and sorrow; he suddenly felt very small and alone. He couldn't bear the thought of Chris leaving him behind in this world, after all they had built together. _Oh God Christopher. Don't leave me._

"Albert..." A name whispered across Albert's lips breathily.

"Christopher." There was no hesitation.

There was more silence for a while, so long that Albert wasn't even sure he had heard Chris say anything at all.

"...move...bandages..." he begged with barely a twitch of his lips. Albert drew back, still unsure if he was hearing things but determined to fulfill his request. His thin fingers slid just underneath the soft cloth covering the brunette's muddy brown eyes and lifted slowly until purplish eyelids were exposed. Albert peered through his glasses with frightened eyes as Chris' eyelids fluttered open, exposing dull irises.

Chris stared at Albert for several long seconds, humming almost silently when the blond's clamy hand touched his face oh so gently. Albert blinked once, twice and suddenly his vision was blurred with hot tears that threatened to spill over. He forced them back for Chris' sake, but he knew the brunette had seen them there.

Chris' lips twitched up in a smile and with one last sigh, he closed his eyes and left the world behind. Albert's chest constricted as he sank forward, leaning heavily over Chris' lifeless form. He watched as his world was torn in two, leaving him to float helplessly somewhere in the middle, alone, cold and terribly afraid.

"Albert? Hey, Al, wake up!" A familiar voice broke into his oblivion, shaking him to the core. Icy blue eyes flew open and saw his love very much alive and well. They were laying in bed still; it was an early Saturday morning, neither of them demanded to get out of bed early. Chris was propped up on one arm, his free hand perched on Albert's shoulder tightly. "Dude you were kinda freakin' me out...are you cry-"

Instead of answering, Albert drew Chris close to him with a shuddering breath, feeling the single tear slide down his cheek and fall onto Chris'. The brunette allowed himself to be held, confused and startled by the warm wetness that hit his cheek. Relieve and happiness swept over Albert so strongly, he could practically feel himself being dragged down into bliss.

He completely realized now that Christopher was his whole life and without him, his world would be unbearably silent.

**16. Questioning**

Chris would like to say he knew more about Albert than anyone else did, but he realized he hardly knew anything at all. Albert wasn't secretive, but he didn't give out any sort of information willingly; Chris had to ask question after question before he withdrew even a bit of an answer from the blond. It frustrated Chris but excited him at the same time; there was always something new to learn.

Just the other day Chris realized he didn't know Albert's middle name. It had been brought up when he spotted a document signed _Albert J. Wesker_ sitting on the kitchen table. The brunette was still wondering at it when the blond in question made his appearance, staring at Chris questioningly.

"What's your middle name?" Chris blurted out before Albert could ask what he was doing.

"What does it matter?" Albert replied warily, passing Chris to retrieve the document. The brunette stared at him, determination blazing in his eyes.

"You know _my _middle name!" He protested.

"Because I found it on your resumé," Albert reminded him. "Honestly Chris, middle names aren't important. Especially mine." He had turned his back to Chris but could still feel his burning stare searing into his back. A heavy sigh escaped his lips; this was a battle he was going to lose, so he might as well get it over with now.

"It's James. My middle name is James, named after my Godfather James Marcus," he muttered, turning to scowl halfheartedly at the brunette. Chris smiled back in return, giving Albert a once-over before making his declaration.

"It makes you sound royal! Albert James Wesker..."

Albert Grimaced. "I'd rather it _not_ sound royal, Christopher Leonardo Redfield."

The rest of the day, Chris went out of his way to remind Albert just how royal he was.

**17. Ow!**

"Chris, stop being such a baby!" Albert growled, struggling to hold a squirming Chris still long enough to examine his wrenched shoulder. It was a mid-summer day and Chris had decided to invite his friends from work down to the river just beyond the house; and of course Albert had been dragged along for the trip. Everyone (save for Albert) ran straight into the water and began horsing around, sometimes almost a little too roughly.

Albert had been lounging in the shade a little ways away from the bank, deeply into one of his books when Chris suddenly howled in a very distressed tone. The blond looked up sharply to see the brunette holding his left arm, pain contorting his expression. Rebecca Chambers, Chris' official team medic at the S.T.A.R.S office, stepped forward to take stock of the damage, but Albert was faster; he leaped to his feet and ran out to the water, effectively blocking Rebecca with his body.

Chris allowed himself to be dragged back to the little beach and sat down, but tensed up as soon as Albert began to run his hands along his shoulders, checking for the damage. Luckily it was only a dislocated shoulder, something that could be corrected in a few seconds.

"Brace yourself Chris," Albert muttered, gripping tight to Chris' arm. The brunette gave a small nod and grit his teeth, trying to relax. The snap was loud and made several of his teammates flinch, but Chris was stuck with the brunt of it.

"OW!" Pain shot up his arm and shoulder, burning hotly for several seconds before it began to slowly ebb. Albert stepped back, instructing Chris to rotate his shoulder slowly to make sure it had been properly put back. If it wasn't, the brunette was considering lying just to make sure he didn't have to get his arm wrenched again, but when he tried, he found his arm moved slowly and with little pain. Albert smirked, pat Chris' head and returned to his chair, satisfied his love was fine.

"Thanks," Chris muttered after him. Then without a second thought, he turned and launched himself back into the mock-fight with Joseph while Albert watched and rolled his eyes, just waiting for it to happen again.

**18. Rainbow**

There was a certain time every year that neither Chris nor Albert looked forward to, for it required them to be apart for an extended amount of time. The Umbrella scientist would leave for a week (or more) somewhere on the other side of the world and deal with conference after conference promoting their new products and upcoming projects, something that made Albert secretly uncomfortable. This year was particularly bad.

After several late flights, little to no food and the downpour of the century, Albert was positively fuming. This was made worse as he thought back to the criticism he had received from his subordinates and even people from other departments of Umbrella Inc. about how their resources and money were being wasted. The blond was forced to bite his tongue and wait it out, one day at a time. _And on top of that,_ he had a terrible internet connection, meaning he could barely scrape by checking his mail, let alone make a video call to his dear Christopher.

But now as he stumbled through the door, he wanted nothing more than to destroy all the documents in his briefcase telling him to improve. He barely registered Chris calling out to him and flinched violently when he was embraced. Without thinking, Albert reached up and shoved Chris away, growling through gritted teeth. Chris backed off a pace or two, confused and hurt.

Albert ignored his questions about his trip, choosing instead to drop his briefcase ungraciously onto the floor, along with his dripping coat. He left his shoes and tie in the living room, dropping them as he walked. Chris trailed him, becoming more and more frustrated as Albert stomped away.

"_Albert J. Wesker, _what has gotten _into you_?" Chris yelled, snatching the back of Albert's shirt and yanking him back roughly. The blond in question whirled around, looking tired and furious at the same time. He glared daggers at Chris, as if the brunette had just burned down all his life's work right in front of him.

"Just leave me alone Chris!" He snarled, swatting the restraint that was his lover's arm away. But Chris refused to let it go that quickly and he soon found himself in the middle of a nasty fight with the blond. They screamed broken sentences at each other, mixing a few profanities here and there until Albert stormed into his study and slammed the door, locking Chris out. In turn, Chris returned downstairs and located his coat, keys and an umbrella and slammed the front door on his way out.

Back in his study, Albert was clawing his desk apart, scattering documents, writing utensils and other miscellaneous items on the floor. The one picture frame he kept on his desk fell face-down, echoing loudly as he stood in the now-silent ruins of the room. His breathing was erratic, coming out raspy and harsh through clenched teeth. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was being completely irrational, but he could care less right now.

Meanwhile, Chris stomped through the woods, glaring through the sheet of rain into the night. He was angrier at Albert than he had ever been; after all, no one asked him to stay awake into the wee hours of the morning to greet his bound-to-be exhausted lover as he stumbled into the house. No one _asked_ him to be cheerful and peppy when he was dead-tired from working through training drill after training drill and then going out of his way to make Albert's favorite meal. He did it because he couldn't think of anything else he'd rather be doing. Chris nursed the hurt as he came to a stop and stood on the river edge.

Some time later, Albert was calm enough to realize it was oddly silent in the house. Perhaps Chris had gone to bed, but it didn't seem likely. He dragged himself up from his chair by the window and decided to venture out of the study to find Chris. He was done being upset and he just wanted to find Chris and go to bed. The search began in the bedroom, but Albert quickly found that Chris was not there. So he ventured down the stairs and crept into the living room, mildly alarmed to find he wasn't there either. His feet guided him to the kitchen next, but everything was as he left it.

However, a note caught his attention just before he left; it read:

_At the river, be back whenever. -Chris_

Albert felt shame flood through him as he thought of Chris sitting alone by the river, probably catching a cold in this weather. Well, at least the rain had let up. With a sigh, the blond retrieved his shoes and found a dry coat and went in search of Chris.

The sky was beginning to lighten with the dawn, turning the sky a light orange-grey. By the time he located Chris sitting under his umbrella on the little bank, the sun had begun to appear on the horizon. He kept his footsteps loud on purpose, just to make sure Chris had enough time to get up and leave if he was still angry. When the brunette didn't move, he sat down next to him, wincing at the soaked ground.

"I'm sorry Christopher," he began quietly, keeping his gaze fixed straight ahead. "My behavior was completely out of line."

Chris grunted. "If you can put it that lightly."

Wesker shrugged lightly, but didn't reply. Minutes ticked by in silence, broken only by the sound of the forest creatures awakening. Chris folded the umbrella and set it down beside him, shifting so he was sitting closer to Albert.

"Look at the rainbow," he murmured, pointing to the perfect arch in the sky. Albert followed his gaze and smiled ever-so faintly at the glistening colors in the sky; he knew this was Chris' way of forgiving him. As they watched the sun rise, Chris and Albert basked in the feeling of reconcile and love, content that their world had been righted once more.

**19. Grey**

Albert Wesker considered everything in his life to be black and white; one way or another, no grey area. However, as with everything, there was one little exception; his happened to be Chris. Chris was the only thing in his life that could make him feel so confident and so diffident at the same time, make him feel oh so happy but oh so terrified without saying anything at all. It was almost unsettling how much Chris threw him off sometimes, but at the same time it felt terribly wonderful; he almost liked the feeling of not knowing what to expect.

Between the black, white and grey areas, Albert would pick the grey every time.

**20. Fort**

Chris woke up one fine winter morning with the greatest idea ever hovering in his mind; it was time to build a fort! The brunette snuck out of bed and trotted down to the living room, planning out his elaborate design already. He started by taking the cushions out of the couch and raking together the biggest and lightest blankets he could find to spread across the entire living room.

He built well into the late morning, keeping quiet so Albert could sleep peacefully. Just as he crawled under his blanket castle though, he heard footsteps from above and waited eagerly for the blond to come down and see his creation. It was big enough for Chris to sit up comfortably in and wide enough to stretch out and lay down. It even offered a few out the window, where the snow had begun to fall thickly, fat snowflakes spiraling to the ground lazily.

Albert finally appeared at the foot of the stairs, stopped by the spread of the blankets. He cocked one perfect eyebrow, simply impressed for Chris' ability; he assumed the brunette did this a lot as a kid, unlike himself. As he pondered this, Chris' head poked out by his feet, his face alight and smiling. Albert looked down, smiling a little as Chris tugged on his sweatpants, silently inviting him in. Humoring him, Albert crouched down and slid into the dim fort after Chris.

In turn, Chris took his position by the window and settled down, watching Albert trying to maneuver gracefully around the supports in the middle. His hair was still ruffled, icy blue eyes still glassy with sleep; Chris assumed that was the only reason why he hadn't been scolded yet. As the blond crept up to his side, he smiled and waited patiently for his rebuking.

"This is ridiculous, but you did a good job." Was all he received. Maybe it was the winter weather, Albert's favorite season, that put him in such a good mood, or a good nights sleep, but whatever it was, Chris was loving it. They sat and watched the snow for a while until it started to get a little cold and at that point, Albert disappeared to fetch the remaining blankets and some hot chocolate for the two of them.

They spent the day like that, just silently enjoying things. The blond even agreed to move their mattress down so they could sleep under the cover of the fort, something Albert secretly wondered about ever since his youth. He would never tell Chris, but it was one of the best experiences he'd ever had, for it made up for yet another childhood affair he'd missed out on years ago.

Though Chris complained about tearing it all down the next day, he knew he would do it all again in a heartbeat.


	3. Chapter 3

It seems like I haven't updated in forever and its only been like..a week XD I had a _lot_ of trouble on this batch for some reason...I'm trying not to get repetitive and its kind of hard when some of the words are very similar lol. Also, if some of them seem confusing/vague, its because there's an underlying story in some of these...but its up to you to put the pieces together~

Thanks to Katie for reviewing this haha. Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>21. Vacation<strong>

Chris and Albert were on a vacation for the first time since they had gone to Hawaii a couple years ago when Claire had gotten married. It was long overdue for both of them, so they decided to go somewhere really nice; Greece it was! They arranged it around Albert's business meeting in Austria so that in a weeks time, Chris would fly straight to Greece and Albert would meet him there. A hired guide was to take Chris straight to the hotel and help him out with getting around until the blond arrived.

A week later they found themselves basking in the warmth and radiance that was beautiful Oia, Greece. Their little hostel overlooked the caldera and stunningly beautiful Mediterranean Sea just so, creating the perfect atmosphere for the two to relax in. Chris was completely taken with the quaint little town, much to Albert's delight. They spent most of their time roaming around the beautiful little town, soaking in the sun and culture while they could.

As lovely as it looked in the sunlight, Albert preferred their late-night swims by moonlight. Each night he led Chris down to a small sandy alcove where they would leap into the warm water with reckless abandon and simply frolic together in the moonlight. More than once, Chris had been caught off guard by Albert's sudden and overwhelming affection, but he allowed himself to drown in it; if he died then, he would die happy. Albert seemed to feel the same as he held Chris close and they simply loved and adored each other slowly, carefully. Each kiss and caress was meaningful and gentle, as if it was their last moments on earth and all they wanted was each other.

It was a week Chris knew he would never forget.

**22. Mother Nature**

"I will never understand why I agreed to come on this hopeless trip," Albert growled for the 40th time that day. Chris rolled his eyes, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the blond was still in one piece. Luckily he was, stumbling through the undergrowth with a scowl etched in his face. Albert wasn't much of a nature person; not in big doses at least. On the other hand, Chris was a huge outdoors-y type and spent most of his free time hiking or swimming.

"It was time for you to get out of that stuffy office anyways!" Chris threw the words over his shoulder as he clamored over a rather large fallen tree trunk. Albert watched with some disbelief as the brunette continued on ahead without missing a beat. He stared at the log with barely-hidden disgust and disdainfully scrambled over it, shedding his usual grace for a few seconds when his foot slipped and he plopped down on the other side awkwardly. Chris turned away to hide the smile that stretched across his face.

The next few hours consisted of this: Chris being too cheerful and elegant in the woods, seemingly in his natural environment and Albert staggering around, picking up cuts and bruises along the way and silently cursing the world for such activities being acceptable. Thankfully, Chris decided to stop at the top of a hill that overlooked a small lake and the mountains in the distance. He discarded his backpack and began to dig around for their picnic blanket and lunch. Albert sat a little ways away, gazing with agitated eyes at the surrounding scenery.

His irritation began to melt once Chris handed him a plastic plate with lunch on it; he didn't realize how hungry he was until he had the food in front of him. Sighing almost silently, he plopped a grape in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully while Chris sat beside him and gnawed on a piece of beef jerky. Their calm, quiet place above the lake became more and more beautiful the more they just sat and enjoyed it.

Though still angry at nature for besting him, Albert decided it was a little bit more bearable with Christopher at his side.

**23. Cat**

"What animal do I remind you of?" Chris asked one day as the two lounged around on the couch, absently watching movies. Albert, seemingly startled by Chris' sudden question, jumped and turned his head to stare accusingly at him for a few seconds before he blinked it away.

"A dog," he answered monotonously, shrugging. Chris' eyes narrowed in a suspicious glare; a glare that Albert met without the slightest bit of fear.

"You didn't even think about that, did you?" He muttered, giving the blond his best guilt-trip look. Albert pursed his lips slightly, unwilling to admit that he _constantly_ saw Chris as a puppy, always bouncing around and overly-cheerful. But he was also loyal, loving and always happy to see Albert, so it wasn't all bad.

"I've thought about it before and this is what I decided. Now, if you would-"

"I see you as a cat!" Chris blurted out before he could stop himself. Albert froze mid-sentence and stared at Chris as though he'd gone mad.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean...y'know, you're...graceful and feisty and a bit stand-offish at times..." Chris trailed away, aware he was probably going to be rebuked for the last bit. But Albert was still staring at him with a "you did not just say that" expression. "And I can see your tail twitching in agitation and-"

"Chris?"

"Yes?"

"Just shut up and watch the movie."

"Alright."

For the rest of the night, Albert silently cursed Chris, for he couldn't get the image of being a cat out of his mind.

**24. No Time**

Even after several years of being almost inseparable, Albert still felt as though he and Chris hadn't spent any time at all together. After all, there were still some things about Chris that remained a mystery to Albert, and vice-versa. For instance, Chris was a clinger; somewhere in the middle of the night he would migrate over to Albert's side of the bed and wrap himself around the blond. Not that Albert minded of course.

On the other hand, the blond secretly loved it when Chris ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his back in a soothing fashion at the end of a hard or particularly frustrating day. The tenderness would almost make his heart _ache_ with the intensity of the words he longed to say, but feared he did not have the time to; after all, Chris was the most precious person in his life, so he deserved to be praised around the clock.

Albert would never tell him this of course, for fear it would cause his already good-sized ego to swell even more. But one day, he promised himself, he would have the courage and just enough time to tell Chris the most important words he would ever utter. Until then, he would just sit back and enjoy his life, blissfully unaware of how little time he really had left.

**25. Trouble Lurking**

The time was nearing when the project would finally be done; Albert could feel it in his bones. Day in and day out he had been working on his secret experiment with a little help from William here and there- and soon it would be perfected. It both excited and scared him to think that eternal life was so close at hand; although he was still unsure of what he could tell Chris.

Albert knew that what he had almost perfected would be highly sought after, illegal even. He only trusted William and himself to keep the whole thing under wraps. He had money and power, so keeping supply demands quiet wasn't a problem; the only real "problem" was Chris. The blond longed to tell his lover of the priceless gift he had to give, but couldn't help that nagging fear in the back of his mind; what if Chris said no? After all the things Albert gave to him, would it be too much to ask for Chris to stay with him always?

As success drew closer and closer, Albert couldn't shake the feeling he was doing something terribly wrong.

**26. Tears**

It was in a dream that Albert saw the destruction of his world. In that slow way that most dreams progressed in, he watched everything fracture and eventually shatter at his feet. His work, his whole life's energy, taken from him in an instant by faceless people. Next, his family and friends ripped away from his weak protection as they cried out wordlessly to him, begging and pleading to be saved. But the worst was watching Chris, his Christopher, gazing at him with unmasked hatred and disgust. He could feel Chris' anger and bitter disappointment as if it were his own; how could he have done such a thing?

It was on the eve of the unveiling of his project, in the complete darkness of their room, that Albert Wesker cried harder than he ever had in his life.

**27. Foreign**

To this day Albert could not believe how effectively Christopher had entered his life. It was very different for the blond to feel so strongly about a person, or basically anything besides his work. The foreign feelings Chris elicited tickled his brain in the most mysterious of ways; so much so that he found he could not stay away from them.

Over time, Albert had grown used to the feelings that came with being around Chris; everything from frustration to utter adoration. But occasionally Chris would manage to surprise him by taking one emotion or another to the next level. Usually driving Albert to the verge of insanity and pulling back at the last minute, or lifting him to new levels of love and affection, simply letting him revel in it for as long as he wanted.

Albert soon found that, even though the feelings themselves were foreign, they were not at all unwelcomed.

**28. Eyes**

Chris had always had a thing for blue eyes, so it was no surprise that he was smitten with Albert's frosty blue irises. He noticed a lot about them, since he stared at them so much; things such as how they seemed to grow lighter or darker depending on how he felt, or how his pupils widened ever-so slightly when something caught his attention. His favorite thing about them though was how they could reveal as much or as little of his thoughts and feelings as he wished.

For instance, when Albert was angry, his eyes blazed with a fierce silver gleam that Chris could feel burning into his soul. But when he was feeling happy or affectionate, they glowed so softly and swam with a million unsaid words and emotions. The sight made Chris' heart ache to the point where he had to look away, for fear he would get lost forever in those painfully perfect pools of liquid passion.

Though he sometimes wondered if it would be so bad to lose himself in Albert's perfect eyes just once.

**29. Happiness**

For Albert, happiness was relative to two things; how work was going, and how Chris was feeling. He didn't revel in his wealth like most other people did. He strongly disliked buying things for himself, but took great pleasure in obtaining whatever it was Chris desired. He couldn't place what about the task made him happy; maybe it was the factor of needing to please others? But no, Albert was not so submissive. He just really enjoyed seeing Chris be happy.

On the other hand, everything seemed to make Christopher happy. Be it exercising, sleeping, playing video games or eating, he always had a smile on his face. This confused Albert a tad; how could anyone be that happy all the time about everything? But he accepted it because it was just another part of Chris to ponder and ultimately adore.

**30. Under the Rain**

Albert Wesker knew had finally run out of time; it was now or never. Fear drove him senseless, forcing his foot down hard on the pedal of his car as it drove him through the pouring rain to where he knew Chris would be waiting. The sky flashed overhead, followed by a deep rumble, the perfect ironic setting for what he was about to do. The question sat in the other seat, hidden by his bag, but burdening his mind all the same; only Chris had the answer.

Dust and gravel flew everywhere as he slammed on the brakes, bringing the car to a awkward skidding halt. Albert threw the door open, barely remembering to grab his bag on the way, and dashed for the door, paying no mind to the water streaming into his eyes. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he banged on the door as hard as he could, praying Chris would not hesitate to answer.

Before too long, the door flew open and Chris appeared, looking rather frazzled and worried about the urgent knocking. When he saw Albert standing in the doorway, looking as though the devil himself were after him, his concern exploded into anxiety. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Albert reached into his bag and retrieved a syringe filled with clear liquid.

"Do you trust me Chris?" He panted harshly, as if drawing each breath was a strain. Chris eyed the syringe in his hand warily and nodded slowly.

"Yes."

Suddenly he was being crushed against Albert's chest, having been drawn close by the blond. His grip was tight, as if he couldn't bear to let the brunette go. But as quick as it came, it was gone and he was standing upright once more, only a little closer to the blond.

"Will you stay with me...forever?" He asked, holding the syringe out carefully. Chris stared at him blankly, willing him to explain further. He did so. "If you take this...if we take this...we'll live forever Christopher." Albert's voice was pleading with him, as was the rest of him. Chris felt sick suddenly; was this really what Albert did at work? It was unnatural, to say the least. Chris opened his mouth, but no sound came out. How could he decide so suddenly?

Albert stared at his lover in dismay; was he going to say no? He suddenly felt the weight of his request on his own shoulders and it all felt completely unfair. That little bit of hope and faith that had kept him going all these years was suddenly gone; he was about to lose everything he held precious to him in a heartbeat.

In that instant, as he stood shivering in the downpour, he felt so terribly alone and afraid.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Sorry for the slow update XD Again, I kind of had a hard time finding inspiration/time for these ones..but overall, I'm happy :D Thanks to Katie for reviewing and giving me ideas XD and to all the alerts/reviews ;w; they really make my day! 3

* * *

><p><strong>31. Flowers<strong>

There was something endearing about watching Albert sleep. Maybe it was the way his face relaxed perfectly into a very neutral, almost happy look, or simply how vulnerable he looked. It was something Chris saw rarely, so when he had dozed off beside the brunette in a small meadow they had found earlier, he welcomed the opportunity with open arms.

He started off by simply staring at the sleeping blond; he observed the way his scarlet shirt contrasted nicely with his fair skin and hugged his lean torso nicely. His eyes traced Albert's outline up to his face, ghosting intently along his prominent cheekbones before stopping at his pale, almost purplish eyelids. The sleek frames of the blond's glasses obscured a little bit of the true color, so Chris gingerly removed them to reveal the true picture.

After the brunette had taken Albert in completely, he quietly got to his feet and roamed around the meadow, picking up the most beautiful flowers he could find. The colors ranged across the spectrum until he had enough shades for what he needed. Keeping quiet, he stepped around Albert and gently outlined him in the wildflowers. It was strange, but Chris found it fun.

When he had finished, he stepped back to take in his work. To his surprise, he found he suddenly saw Albert as being very delicate. The way the flowers sat patiently around him, with the sun shining just so made him look breathtakingly _beautiful. _Chris would never tell this to Albert, but instead lock the memory away forever in his heart.

When Albert woke, there was a single blue flower and a pair of warm, chocolate eyes gazing lovingly at him.

**32. Night**

Nights were Albert's favorite part of the day, as long as Chris was there. If he was, they would usually eat a good meal and lounge around, keeping close together and simply enjoying each others presence. Albert would trace random patterns absently across Chris' back as he played a video game or they watched a movie together. Eventually Chris would drag Albert into a full-body cuddle, wrapping his arms and legs around the wiry blond until he absolutely could not escape. Albert would then pretend to be put-off by this, but he really secretly adored it. It was something he looked forward to at the end of the day.

If Chris wasn't home, it was usually because he was out on a dangerous assignment with the S.T.A.R.S patrol and Albert would pace uneasily around the house, trying to distract himself from his fears. What if his lover got hurt beyond repair? Or even worse... Albert wouldn't allow himself to think about that. The blond would stay up into the late hours of the night until Chris returned to him. When the brunette finally appeared, looking tired but excited from the action, he would be nearly crushed and ravished by a very tense and unhappy Albert. When it was all said and done, they found themselves tangled up together, both reluctant to let go until they absolutely had to.

Although some nights were more stressful than others, they were still the best part of Albert's entire day.

**33. Expectations**

When Chris was young, he was care-free and had no responsibilities, a fact he didn't fully appreciate until his younger sister Claire was born. Being almost four years older than her, he was upset when the attention suddenly shifted from him over to her. He resented her even more once their parents demanded he help watch after her. How dare they let her play with his toys and let her slobber all over them! Chris avoided her as much as possible.

But as the years wore on and Claire was able to talk, walk and generally follow Chris around, he found he could no longer resent her as much as he used to. He sometimes even allowed her to join in on his "adventures" and play with the other "big kids". Chris soon found this his "expectations" became less of a chore and more of a privilege. He was Claire's hero and almost every choice he made affected her.

When Chris was ten and Claire was seven, Chris preformed the sacred act of being a big brother; protecting his little sister. Claire ran home from the park crying and shouting about some mean big kids that had picked on her and tore a hole in her favorite dress. Of course, Chris was the first to hear about this and also the first to take action. He marched back to the park with Claire beside him so she could identify the kids. There were three of them, and were a year or two older than Chris, but he didn't care; all that mattered was revenge.

The little brunette started with the "leader" of the group and made his way to the others, screaming and hitting as hard as he could. Eventually the kids ran off, crying for their mothers and Chris (although pretty beaten up himself) was the hero. When their parents arrived, Chris received a stern talking-to and was grounded, but even that couldn't banish the warmth he felt at Claire's smiling face.

As they grew, their bond became stronger; it was them against the world and Chris couldn't ask for a better partner in crime. But on the eve of his 19th birthday, their cozy, perfect world came to a screeching halt. The two were at home by themselves (Chris had driven home from college to spend the weekend with the family), playing video games when a knock came to the door. Chris was surprised to find two police officers standing in the doorway, looking sorrowful.

They informed him that their parents had died in a car crash only a little bit ago.

Suddenly Chris' world turned upside down; all he could think about was Claire. Where would she go? They didn't have any immediate relatives nearby and Chris was still going through school. But even as he thought this, he swore that he would never leave Claire alone. How could he?

Since that moment, it had been like all the expectations in the world had fallen on his shoulders.

**34. Sick**

Albert very rarely got sick, but when he did, he got _really_ sick. The first time Chris witnessed this was after a week of the blond working very late, not eating and hardly sleeping. When he finally took a day off, he was struck with a high fever and a stomach virus, leaving him pretty much incapacitated. Chris was forced to call in sick so he could stay home with Albert and take care of him.

For a full day the blond slept little (and what little sleep he did get was very fitful) and couldn't keep anything he ate or drank down, besides water. Chris knew things just needed to run their course, but it was still hard to see Albert in so much pain. The blond looked half dead as he lay shivering under the covers. Chris promised himself that he would never let his love work another week like this again.

Finally, sometime in the very early hours of the next morning, the fever had broken and Albert woke, feeling exhausted and very hungry. Chris lay beside him, sleeping very lightly for once as if waiting for Albert to start thrashing in his sleep again. The blond gently settled back down, knowing that Chris had everything to do with his quick recovery. When he awoke again a few hours later, the brunette was standing over him, holding a glass of water and a thermometer. But he promptly set them down upon seeing the blond fully awake and looking tired but more clear than yesterday.

Chris sheepishly explained what happened, leaving out the fact that he had stayed home from work to watch over the blond (even though Albert knew he had to have). Touched beyond words, Albert drew Chris into a tight hug and they laid down together, both tired enough to sleep for a whole day. As he drifted off to sleep, Albert reflected on the fact that Chris would always be there to watch over him no matter what happened.

**35. Hold My Hand**

When Chris was very young, his mother had told him that if he was ever alone and needed a hand to hold, all he had to do was clasp his hands together and hold tight. Now a little over twenty years later, he was still following his mom's advice. He was currently standing out on the middle of an ice-skating rink all alone, balancing on shaky legs, hands clasped firmly and eyes shut tight. This was definitely not one of his better ideas.

It all started when the two decided to take a short trip to visit Claire and Leon a couple towns over. Albert had booked a presidential suit in fancy hotel in the mountains that overlooked the town, only a short drive away. On their way in, Chris had spotted the ice rink and reminded himself that he hadn't been ice skating since he and Claire were kids. He then demanded that Albert take him back down to the rink that evening, determined to relive some of his childhood.

So Albert humored him and brought him back down to the rink, accompanied by sleek new skates. It took Chris a few tries to lace them up, what with half-frozen fingers. But he eventually got it and staggered out to the outer edges of the ice, pausing to get his balance before he shoved off and glided swiftly towards the center. In only the few seconds it took Albert to finish lacing his skates, Chris had thrown himself off-balance and fell flat on his butt on the ice, sliding to a painful halt right in the middle.

Chris managed to stand himself back up and stood facing away from Albert, completely embarrassed, cold and in pain. His knees wobbled violently as he struggled to keep himself upright and he dreaded taking another fall. Behind him was the sound of awkward stumbling, a huff of annoyance and then the smooth sound of graceful skating. Chris only opened his eyes when he felt a delicate hand ghost across his.

Albert was standing just a little ways in front of him, looking as though he was trying to suppress a smile. When Chris didn't move, Albert wound his hand in between Chris' clenched ones, gently prying them apart and taking one in his own. The brunette noticed that his lover didn't seem to have any trouble standing on the ice and he felt a pang of jealousy. _Was this man good at everything?_

But all of his thoughts and feelings flew out the window, only to be replaced by love and admiration as Albert slowly led Chris across the ice, never letting his hand go and giving gentle squeezes here and there for reassurance. As the two glided in silent harmony, Chris reveled in the fact that he would always have Albert to hold his hand no matter what.

**36. Precious Treasure**

To Chris, life was a treasure. All of his friends, his remaining family and his lover Albert were the most precious things in the universe and he would sacrifice anything to keep them safe and happy. He wasn't always like this though. After the death of his parents and his fateful meeting with Albert, life took on a whole new perspective. After all, who would have thought that he would find someone he loved more than life itself?

Even as time wore on and people entered and left his life, he knew that, no matter what, his precious Albert would always be there for him to adore and protect with all his heart and soul.

**37. Abandoned (Cont. from Under the Rain)**

Chris had pulled Albert into the kitchen, focusing on getting the blond dry and warm. Albert clutched the syringe and crossed his arms, trembling and struggling to collect his thoughts. The brunette had suddenly looked very closed off after the initial shock had subsided, something that only drew Albert further down towards the depths of emotional instability. Fear nearly made his heart burst. Sorrow made him feel like everything was going in slow motion.

Chris returned silently, gently but stiffly wrapping the towel around Albert's shoulders, patting him down to soak the worst of the moisture out. Chocolate eyes roamed over the wiry man, filled with worry. All he could think was _is this real?_ But no matter how hard he tried, he could not deny it- Albert wanted him _forever_ and had the solution for just that.

Despite the cold shoulder Chris was giving him, Albert reached out and cupped his hand behind the brunette's neck, feeling soft locks beneath his fingertips, achingly familiar. He moved forward until their noses were brushing softly. Icy blue eyes gazed into endless brown eyes and for a second, he forgot how to breathe. Tears obscured his vision and slid down his pale face slowly, dropping to oblivion shortly after.

Chris blinked, unable to will his own tears away and grudgingly let them slip down to mingle with Albert's. His heart swelled with emotion, so much so that he couldn't speak. He was scared; terrified even. _If_ it was all true, which, judging by Albert's sudden breakdown it was, then what he was asking was monumental. He loved Albert dearly, but could he really leave behind his friends and what little family he had left?

"Please Christopher..." Albert breathed, closing his eyes for a few precious seconds. Chris followed suit, just letting himself feel instead of witness, until he opened his eyes and was standing completely alone, Albert's presence and warmth gone.

**38. Sorrow**

It had been a hard week for Christopher. Albert had grown rather distant over the last few days, going as far as not even looking at Chris. He was so self-absorbed suddenly that Chris didn't know what to do. He just tried to go along with his daily routine and reason that Albert would be back soon.

As they lay in bed one evening, Chris nursed his wounded heart. Normally now was the time where they came together after the end of a long day and just talked and enjoyed each others company. But now they were on opposite sides of the bed, facing away from each other. Albert sounded as if he was asleep (no surprise there, since he had been working like crazy lately), but Chris was still wide awake. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the bed shift as Albert rolled over.

"It's incredibly hard to sleep when you're fidgeting like that," he said irritably, rubbing his eyes roughly. Chris turned to face the blond, unsure whether to be angry or relieved that he was finally speaking to him.

"I was just thinking about some things. Sorry," he muttered, seizing the opportunity to bring Albert closer. The blond didn't protest, instinctively wrapping his arms around Chris' waist. The brunette buried his face in Albert's neck, breathing in his oh so familiar scent.

"Thinking doesn't require that much movement Christopher," Albert chided gently. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you've been thinking about my behavior these past few days, right?"

Chris nodded slowly. "Maybe."

"I do apologize for that dear heart, but things have been rather...stressful as of late. It'll be over soon, I promise." With that, he kissed the top of Chris' head.

Though his words sounded reassuring, Chris couldn't help but feel that some part of Albert that Chris knew and loved had been locked away for a long, long time.

39. Dreams

When Chris first met Albert, he used to dream of unfinished paperwork at the office, vague moments from his childhood, or even the night of his parents' death. It usually left him drained the next day. But after he met Albert, he slowly started having happier dreams. It generally left him feeling fine the next day. It wasn't until after he moved in with the blond that he stopped dreaming at all.

The way he saw it, it was as if he had finally fallen asleep and stepped into the best dream in the world.

**40. Feast**

In Chris' opinion, it was the greatest day of the year. A whole day dedicated to eating every delicious food imaginable and lazing around- what more could you want! He was of course referring to Thanksgiving day. The brunette could hardly wait as the smell of delicious food wafted around the house all day.

It was decided that Albert made the best banana bread in the world, so it became a tradition for them. Chris did the turkey and ham while the blond (along with Claire, whom had decided to come up with Leon this year) worried about the mashed potatoes, gravy and vegetables. Occasionally when Albert wasn't looking, Chris would sneak a bite of potatoes but end up getting whacked in the head with a wooden spoon by an ever-watchful Claire. As Chris scampered out of the kitchen, she ordered him to stay out and go bond with Leon.

As everyone settled around the table for dinner, each with their eyes on a specific dish, the chatter dulled to a murmur and utensils scraped against plates as they ate. Although everyone was hungry, Chris and Claire were eating as if they had been starved for days. Albert and Leon stopped and stared at the siblings with almost reproachful looks as they wolfed down everything on their plates.

"It must be a Redfield thing," Albert muttered to Leon, throwing him a sidelong glance. The dark blond shrugged, but couldn't keep a knowing smile off his face.

"Well, she is eating for two..." he commented evenly. Albert blinked slowly, then smiled a little.

"Congratulations you two," he murmured, raising his glass in a toast to them. Leon thanked him and joined him in the toast, still watching the two Redfield's out of the corner of his eye.

After everyone was full to bursting, Claire and Leon said their good-byes and departed, promising to return the next day to help with clean-up and just to hang out before they went back home. Albert had gone up to bed first as Chris saw the two off. He was tired and content and the only thing that could make it better was Chris. Just as he thought it, the brunette appeared in the doorway, commenting on how great the feast was.

As he settled down next to Albert and kissed him deeply, he couldn't help but think that the blond was better than any feast he could have.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! This is terribly late, I know, but I had so much difficulty with some of them D: But here we are! Half way done with the 100 theme challenge! :D I'd like to thank Katie (as always) for looking these over to make sure they're not too terrible XD and thank you so much to Siberian74 for #43 (I replaced Dying with Drained :) ) Hope its okay..hehe. And thank you for all the reviews and watches and stuff ;w;

On that note, I'll be taking suggestions/requests for either short/medium length prompts or full stories. So yeah! :D

* * *

><p><strong>41. Teamwork<strong>

It was the little things that they accomplished together that they considered good teamwork. Things like making the bed, deciding what was for dinner and playing co-op on a game that Chris was stuck on (though Albert really didn't like playing, but he would suffer a little humility to please the brunette). When he really thought about it, Albert realized more and more that he relied on Chris for more than the little things.

When he was having a terrible day, Chris was always there to cheer him up and unwind the stress he had wrapped himself in. If the brunette noticed a hair sticking out stubbornly as Albert left for work, he'd chase him down and right it. If all was hopeless, Chris was his one hope and savior that made even the worst situations tolerable.

At the end of the day, Chris and Albert made the best team one could hope for.

**42. Standing Still**

In the soft glow of the starlit outdoors, Albert observed Chris with soft and curious eyes. It was as if in the span of a millisecond, time stood still and they were the only two left on earth. The blond held his breath as he reached up and ghosted his slender fingertips across a stubble-dusted cheek, sliding down tenderly to trace the strong jawline. Hungry eyes followed the fingers down to a nicely tanned throat, absently tracing a few trail of veins and gliding up and down the artery. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Albert realized that if he dug his nails in, he could tear into the fragile skin and end Chris' life within a matter of seconds. He didn't, of course, and instead returned upwards to skim over a few more details.

The pad of his thumb smoothed a slightly ruffled brow, sighing quietly at the perfect silky feel of the fine hairs. He ended the journey when he ran his fingers through soft brown locks and retreated his hand back into his lap. Chris smiled softly, a simple tug at the corners of his mouth and he leaned over to kiss Albert's cheek. The mischievous gleam in his eye seemed to say "you forgot here".

After that split second that lasted a lifetime, the flow of time continued its steady gait and the two happily floated along with it, always hand-in-hand.

**43. Drained**

It had been a truly awful day for Christopher. He was so terribly stressed from work and coming down with a fever (among other things) and just completely drained, that, as he sat in his truck in the driveway, he couldn't imagine dragging himself into the house. He was surprised to find Albert home already, but he couldn't bring himself to ask as he shambled into the house and almost collapsed against the kitchen counter.

The blond, sensing Chris was not feeling well, guided him along with soft words and a gentle hand on his shoulder to the couch, where Chris sprawled out and rested, unable to make it another step. Before he could complain about how much he hurt or about how much work was awful or how he felt like he was overheating, Albert was gone and back again with some aspirin and water, silently offering both to the brunette. He took them gratefully and stripped off his tactical vest before he rolled on his stomach and relaxed.

Without thinking, Albert reached out and began to rub soothing circles all along Chris' back, offering small sounds of sympathy as the tired captain mumbled about his day. By the time he had finished, he realized he felt much better and told Albert as much in no uncertain terms. The blond smiled a little, satisfied with his work.

When it really came down to it, Chris knew Albert would always be there to fix him up when he needed it.

**44. Two Roads (Cont. from Under the Rain)**

As Chris stood completely dumbfounded in the living room, completely alone once more, his mind whirled faster than he could handle. Everything that Albert had said made his heart ache with longing and fear. He had been given two options- go with Albert and leave everything he had worked so hard for, his family and friends behind, or forget about the blond completely and go back to his old life.

Neither option sounded ideal.

The idea that this is what the scientist had been working on the whole time scared him beyond belief. When he said he wanted to be with Chris forever, he literally meant _forever._ Could that little syringe filled with the slightest bit of liquid really make them immortal? Or had Albert just gone completely off the deep end? Either way, Chris was scared. He wanted to just wake up from this terrible nightmare and hold Albert in his arms and assure himself that it had all been just a dream.

But he couldn't.

Not now, and maybe not ever again.

**45. Illusion**

Mirrors were always a source of fascination and wonder for Albert. As a kid, he would spend hours just staring at his reflection, wondering about things only a child could wonder. But no matter how much he day-dreamed and made whole new worlds in his mirrored world, when he finally touched the cold, unyielding glass, he would be thrown straight back into reality.

It wasn't much different now as he sat alone in the dim room of the secret little vacation house he and Chris often visited on the weekends. As he stared into the wall of mirrors in front of him, he became lost in fear and agony as it consumed him. It slithered around his arms and legs and clamped his mouth shut, muffling his imaginary screams and stilling his pointless flailing.

Panic closed it's icy fingers around his heart and puffed it's cold, rancid breath across Albert's face. Sweat rolled down his temple, past his cheek and was lost into the darkness around him. His chest heaved as claws ripped him apart, tearing away skin, muscles and bone almost tenderly. Strangely enough, he felt no pain.

When his fingertips touched the frosty glass of the mirror, he was drawn back into reality, more terrified and alone than he'd ever been.

**46. Family**

After a day of keeping his new nephew busy and happy, Chris was exhausted. But if he was honest with himself, it had been the most fun and heartwarming experience he'd had in a while (other than being with Albert- that was always fun). It had reminded him greatly of his childhood and playing with Claire when she was her son's age. It was so great, he didn't even care if Albert hadn't helped at all.

As he lay the boy down for bed, Albert appeared in the doorway, silent as a shadow. Chris almost yelped and woke the poor child up, but Albert stopped him with a hand clamped over his mouth. The blond regarded the child with guarded curiosity until Chris almost dragged him out of the room. They left the door open a tad and wandered downstairs to relax a little before going to bed.

"Have you ever thought about starting a family?" Chris asked once they had settled, a wistful look gleaming in his eyes. Albert grew slightly uncomfortable, unsure of how to answer; if he was honest, he'd say no, not really. Not until today at least. He had spent the day watching the two together, dually noting Chris' reaction to everything. Apparently the brunette was one of the few men that actually wanted to be a father...

"Is that what you want?" He answered finally, staring Chris straight in the eyes. The brunette shrugged thoughtfully and mumbled something that sounded like "maybe someday". As they settled down together, Albert couldn't help but think he might enjoy having a family with Chris.

**47. Creation**

Together, Chris and Albert walked down the path of life, hands, hearts and souls firmly intertwined. All that mattered was their life together, the present and what was to come. Chris looked forward to it, but Albert was starving for it. Unbeknown to Chris, the blond was creating a world that only they could live in. A world where all that mattered to him was Chris and everything he did was to make the brunette happy. Soon, they would veer off the well-beaten path and take the road less traveled. But it would be made less scary with his love at his side.

Albert was growing restless.

But for now, he was content to toddle down the road of life hand-in-hand with Christopher. For now, his ultimate gift could wait.

**48. Childhood**

Sitting on a bench in the local park, Albert and Christopher relaxed and chatted quietly in the early fall afternoon. Around them, the trees rustled in the wind, showering everything below with soft and colorful leaves that danced along the ground to an ancient song. People passed by to and fro, mostly jogging or herding children to the nearby playground. The two men were officially unnoticed.

As a silence in their conversation settled between them, they stared into their own thoughts and absently watched the children that ran around, shouting and laughing and loving life as only a child could. Chris had a rather wistful look in his eyes as his mind took him back to his own childhood; back to the old tire swing in the back yard, to the creek that ran through the small woodlands just over the fence and to the endless joys of being a kid. He also thought about his adoration of Claire when she was born and his obstinate will to protect her. He stopped thinking about it all when his parents came in and it all became too sad.

On the other side, Albert was thinking about _his _childhood. Countless hours spent roaming his seemingly endless house and reading in his room. Only a handful of family activities or dinners that just screamed _home. _With no siblings, he had his parents attention and expectations hanging over his head constantly, though they both made sure he knew that they loved him more than anything else in the world. Looking back, he realized just how terribly alone he was growing up. He had no friends like the children that played in front of him did. Though he was grateful to his parents for not over-nurturing him, he realized now that they had severely _under _nurtured him.

In the end, it didn't really matter anymore. That was then, and this was now.

Looking over at Chris, he could sense a certain longing in the way he observed the children. Perhaps, like Albert, he was thinking _maybe I can do better. Maybe I won't make all the mistakes my parents did. Maybe one day…_

It was only when the sun began to dip low and the children had been hauled off by tired parents that Albert slid his hand over Chris', giving it a slight squeeze.

"I know." He murmured.

Oh, how he knew.

**49. Stripes/Painting**

It had been the absolutely perfect day for the two and they were finishing it off with the perfect evening. A stroll through the park at dusk with ice cream in one hand and their fingers intertwined with the other. Chris lapped up his chocolate ice cream eagerly, strongly reminding Albert (not for the first or last time) of a dog; a strong contrast to Albert nipping at his own vanilla cream every once in a while.

As they came to the top of a small hill that overlooked a part of the town and the mountains in the distance, the two stopped at the same time and looked at the sunset. It was like a blaze of life, it's one last testament before it slowly faded from the earth. Orange, pink, purple and sky blue ran together to create the perfect picture. It distinctly reminded Albert of a painting and for a second, his heart ached to capture it forever, for Christopher and himself.

But as the light finally faded and it was just the two of them once more, Albert realized that this moment would be something the two of them would remember forever.

**50. Breaking the rules**

He had gotten the call only minutes beforehand and everything else after that was a blur.

As it was, Chris was currently lying in the middle of a crime scene, injured by a stab wound to the chest, luckily not fatal. Still, Albert was on the verge of hysteria as he sped down the highway and pulled into the crime scene. Not even caring about his car or the law at this point, he leaped out and slammed the door, running past the police tape and cars in his hunt for Chris. Several ambulances were parked here and there, all with someone sitting in the back, either badly shaken or badly injured; there really was no in-between. He dodged around several police men as they tried to stop him. He'd be damned if he didn't find Chris first.

Just as panic had begun to dig it's claws into him and he was on the verge of screaming at the top of his lungs, a hoarse but painfully familiar voice drew his attention. Chris was laying on a small patch of grass with Rebecca and another paramedic standing over him. The captain looked shocked and hurt, but otherwise seemed fine. Albert took one step forward before he was grabbed on the arm by a police officer.

"I'm a doctor!" Albert snarled, ripping his arm away from the startled young cop and rushing to Chris' side. The gauze stretched neatly over the small wound, soaking up the worst of the blood. Relief flooded through his system as he sank down as close to Chris as possible without hurting him.

Though he knew he'd be in some amount of trouble later, Albert knew that breaking the rules to be with Chris right now was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Yes, I know "creation" was awful XD as were most of these..haha. But I love your reviews, they make my day ;w;<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry about the long wait for this ;A; I've been busy biting off more than I can chew...lol. Hopefully this makes up for a little bit of it ;n; Thank you to Katie again for reading ahead of time and all that~ fyi- in case you're following my other story Seven Deadly Sins, I'll have the next chapter up VERY VERY SOON!

Don't forget to review! :D

* * *

><p><strong>51. Sport<strong>

It was the day of the annual picnic for the S.T.A.R.S members and their families. Albert had come, of course, and one of the team (Rebecca, if he recalled correctly) brought an unfamiliar face- some guy named Billy? The two women of the S.T.A.R.S unit and Albert himself stood on the sidelines of a makeshift football field as "cheerleaders", witnessing the brutal American past time known as football.

It was the Alphas (minus Rebecca) vs. the Bravos (minus Brad and Jill; replaced by Billy). The Alphas were up by one touchdown and there was less than a minute left in the last quarter. Even from afar, Albert recognized that look of determination on Chris' face; it meant he was fully prepared to do whatever it took to destroy the Alphas in this game.

And that's exactly what he did.

Albert was still shielding his ears from Rebecca and Jill's wild screams over Chris' touchdown as the brunette himself strode over and swept the blond off his feet, dipped him back and kissed him deeply.

Needless to say, Albert was Chris' favorite cheerleader any day.

**52. Deep in thought**

When Albert was deep in thought, he tended to make faces depending on the contents of his mind. This time it was a faraway but almost tender look he was fixing on the back of Chris' head. For a while, the brunette pretended to not notice as he slayed zombies on yet another horrifyingly expensive video game. However, as the blond began to fidget and absently rub circles on Chris' back (something he did as a therapeutic measure- for himself), said brunette couldn't ignore it any longer. He paused the game and turned slightly so he was facing Albert, a small smile on his face.

"What are you thinking about?"

A pause. Then, "Oh, nothing," followed by a dismissive wave.

The truth was, Albert was pondering the best way to present and propose with the ring he had hidden under his pillow.

**53. Keeping a Secret**

It was no secret that Albert had a thing for personal space. That's (partially) why he refused to let Chris touch his laptop, tablet or iPod (even though the music player had been a gift from the brunette himself). He kept data locked away in the depths of all of his electronic devices and the chances of Chris (or anyone else for that matter) stumbling across any of it was slim, but still present.

When Chris questioned Albert one day about how he never listened to music with is iPod, the blond curtly informed him that he used the device for more important things and ended the conversation at that. The truth was, when Chris wasn't home or Albert was away on vacation, he often listened to his secret collection of music or fiddled around with the games on there. He couldn't bear Chris knowing that there was a special playlist on the blond's music player named after him that was made up of every song that Albert ever heard that made him think of the brunette.

That would always be his little secret.

**54. Always**

_ Roses are red_

_ Violets are blue_

_ Albert J. Wesker,_

_ I'll __**always **__love you_

_ Xoxo_

Albert found the note tucked in between a stack of papers in his briefcase. He recognized Chris' scrawly handwriting immediately as he had written Albert's name on the outside of the little envelope. He was just on his way to the airport for an ungodly early flight when he decided to double-check the contents of his briefcase and spotted the off-white envelope tucked away neatly. He didn't open it, at least, not until he was on the plane.

As he wondered at the contents of the card, the reason for it being there struck him. It was February 14th- or Valentine's day. Chris must have put it in the night before just as Albert had fallen asleep. Fighting back a smile, the blond searched around for a piece of paper to write just a sweet little message that he would leave for Chris. Time was running short, so he kept it simple.

_ I will love you __**always**__, Chris Redfield. Have a good day dear heart._

_ Xoxo_

**55. Waiting**

Waiting or patience was not a virtue of Chris'. He could only sit still for so long before he would begin to fidget and slowly lose his mind. So it was no wonder he found himself pacing swiftly across the airport terminal as he waiting for Albert's plane to release the passengers. He cursed all the slow-moving people that stumbled off the plane and blocked the others behind them. A scowl fixed itself firmly on his face as one, two, three minutes passed and still no sign of Albert.

Just as Chris was about to throw his arms up in the air and scream, said blond himself appeared, striding more gracefully through the tunnel and out into the terminal. He barely had time to register the blur of movement before he was swept off his feet, crushed in a bruising hug. A wide grin had replaced the unfitting scowl on the brunette's face and Albert couldn't keep back a small smile of his own.

When it really came down to it, in sweet moments like this, Chris didn't mind waiting at all.

**56. Danger ahead**

Chris' shallow breathing was silent, just as he had trained himself to do in situations like this. He was crouched in the shadow of a broken down building, barely visible in the near pitch-black darkness. He and the rest of the team knew exactly what lay inside, waiting for them to make the slightest mistake and have their lives taken from them. The brunette closed his eyes, thinking of both the mission and the one waiting for him at home. Then he opened his eyes and jumped up, barging right into the fray without a trace of fear.

When he thought of Albert, Chris had enough courage to charge into any situation, regardless of the dangers.

**57. Tree**

Why Albert had agreed to a game of hide-n-seek with Chris was beyond him. Especially a game of hide-n-seek in a thick forest like the one he was currently stumbling around in. The blond felt like he had been searching around for hours with no luck. Growing rather frustrated, he turned around and decided to head back to the beginning to do another search there. He was just passing under a thick maple tree when something rustled above him and suddenly Chris' face appeared, upside-down but unmistakably smiling at the scared (startled, Albert would later protest) look on the blond's face.

"I win!"

Just as he was about to storm away, Chris reached for Albert's arms and pulled him in for a kiss, shifting awkwardly at the unusual position they were in. The warmth of Chris' lips convinced Albert that maybe hide-n-seek wasn't so bad after all.

**58. Tangled**

The second Christmas Chris and Albert had ever spent together held many fond memories. But one in particular stuck out in Chris' mind. While Albert wrapped the presents, Chris was assigned to decorate the tree. However, at the sight of ribbon, a sly smile graced his face and he stole the role when the blond wasn't looking. He then proceeded to wrap it around his ankles, light enough so Albert wouldn't suspect anything, but tight enough to hold if he were to step forward. Before Chis knew it, Albert was wrapped up to his waist in ribbon.

Finally noticing the absence of noise from the brunette, Albert turned to see what was going on then he found his legs were bound together. Shock made his eyes wide as he fell forward, caught at the very last minute by a very bubbly and giggly Christopher. Albert sighed heavily, both in relief and irritation and opened his mouth to make a scathing remark. But Chris beat him to the punch by pulling a bow out of the bag beside him and sticking it to Albert's forehead. Deviousness glowed in his eyes as he kissed all over the blond's face, careful not to knock the bow off.

"Oh boy, this is _exactly _what I wanted for Christmas! How did you know, Albert?" He teased. Said man sighed again and chuckled, his sour mood broken by the sheer ridiculousness of it all.

**59. No way out**

According to Christopher, winter time meant dragging the thickest blankets one could find out of the dark recesses of the closet and draping them over every surface deemed fit to hold a blanket. This only became a problem when the two woke up one morning, practically drowning in the way-too-huge-for-the-bed, heavy comforter. Albert wiggled his way over to where he assumed Chris was laying at and tried to figure out exactly where the blanket ended so he could pull them free.

Chris met him half-way, laughing at the way his lover was squirming around like a beached fish. Albert threw him a glare and began tugging the blanket in random directions, relieved when he finally found a small opening (though he couldn't tell from which end of the bed it let out on). Just as his hand broke the surface, Chris wrapped his arm around Albert's waist and tugged him back down, surrounding him in the all-encompassing warmth that was Chris and the blanket.

Suddenly the idea of escaping seemed much less important.

**60. Rejection**

Rejection wasn't something Albert dealt with often, therefore, he didn't know _how_ to deal with it. Even if it was something as minor as this.

Chris had come home in a less-than-agreeable mood, still boiling over a recent fight he and Albert had a couple of days ago, just before Chris left to visit Claire for a few days. By the time the brunette was set to come home, Albert was perfectly ready to patch things up and make everything right again. However, it seemed that Chris wasn't.

He didn't give any sort of greeting or acknowledgment to the blond as he stalked by, heading for their room. Albert turned and opened his mouth to say something, but Chris cut him off as he ascended the stairs.

"Don't bother."

The icy look and anger in Chris' eyes and voice absolutely destroyed Albert.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait on this one...Things have been very busy around here for me and sometimes these things just make me feel hopeless ;A; But here they are! Thank you so much for all the favs/reviews/+author watches |D;;;

Hurrdurr Resident Evil belongs to capcom

* * *

><p><strong>61. Fairy Tale<strong>

Albert's life was not a fairy tale by any means and he would laugh at anyone who suggested so. But for Chris, it was as if the world was a brighter, more peaceful place with Albert around. Every morning was like waking up into the perfect dream and every night he would settle down with the blond in his arms and pray that the same perfect dream would come to him again the next morning.

**62. Magic**

Everyone knew there was a certain type of magic that existed on the planet. For Chris, it was that tingly feeling he got in his tummy when he saw Albert, that giddy energy he simply couldn't contain. It was the perfect day of just existing and enjoying everything as it came, making the best out of it all. Most of all, it was those rare nights when he and Albert would sit outside and sip expensive wine and the blond would laugh and smile as Chris talked, never offering much in words so much as just simply _being_ and _enjoying _everything he held dear.

For Chris, that was the only magic he could ever ask for.

**63. Do Not Disturb**

The final hours were approaching on Albert's mortal life and he embraced this by locking himself in his study and spending many sleepless nights finishing up the preparations. He was so caught up that he hardly noticed as Chris appeared in the doorway, a tray of food in his hands. If Albert had been paying attention at all, he would have noticed the deep circles under the brunette's eyes or the deep sorrow etched in his face.

All the blond could think of as Chris left the room was how he was so close, and nothing could break his stride towards immortality.

**64. Multitasking**

It was on a perfectly normal day that Chris stumbled upon a very unusual scene. He arrived home from work at the usual time, surprised to find Albert already home. His confusion escalated when he crept into the kitchen, listening to the sounds of dinner cooking and...a kids show? He peeked around the corner and broke into a wide grin when he saw Albert standing by the stove with Leo, Claire's son and the baby-Chris look-alike, resting comfortably at his side, an arm wrapped protectively around his small back to hold him up. Both of their attention was on their appointed tasks; cooking for Albert, and watching the colorful show for Leo.

Chris admired the blond's multitasking skills as he came out from hiding and made himself known, much to the delight and surprise of his two favorite guys in the whole world. Albert explained how Claire and Leon had to suddenly fly out to D.C. and had asked them to watch Leo for a few days. As Chris took the boy in his arms and placed a kiss on his lovers cheek, he couldn't imagine a more perfect scene than the one unfolding before him.

**65. Horror**

Albert rarely had nightmares, so it hit him hard when he had a particularly dreadful one on a dark and stormy evening. He dreamed he was trapped in a dusty old mansion that was rotting and falling apart around him. Every room he went into contained a horrifying version of his family, friends or co-workers. They were dead and stumbling around, groaning weakly and making their way towards him. Every narrow hall, every corner, every room contained a potential threat that he would narrowly escape, breathless and on the verge of panic.

He woke up sweating and gasping when a bite to the throat stopped him dead and he bled out on the dirty floor. Beside him, Chris shifted and- in his half-asleep daze- rested his hand upon Albert's, causing the blond to jump violently at the cold touch the monsters in his dream possessed.

It was many hours before he could fall asleep and days still until he could fully shake the horror from his mind.

**66. Trap**

Never in his life did Albert picture that one day he'd find himself standing in his pajamas on a cool mid-autumn morning, his usual cup of coffee missing and his eyes glued to a massive pile of crunchy leaves as he stood on the back porch of his house. However, that's exactly what he found himself doing, his brows arched as he tried to figure out why.

There was something suspicious going on here, as the leaves would twitch every once in a while then fall still; there was no wind. His fears were confirmed when Chris suddenly leaped out of the mess and snagged Albert, falling back and laughing at the blond's terrified face. On instinct, the blond writhed and struggled to break free, but he was soothed by a few words from Chris and a comforting kiss to the forehead.

As the two lay there in the leaves, basking in the warmth of the sun and each other, Albert decided that maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

**67. Playing the Melody**

On particularly good mornings where neither of them had to work, Chris would have an extra bounce in his step as he got ready for the day (early even on his days off). Albert would lie in bed and come to around the time Chris was almost finished with this shower. With a sleepy smile, he would face the bathroom door and just lay there, listening to Chris sing or hum a cheerful, energetic tune as he readied himself. Though he wasn't the most stunning singer Albert had ever heard, Chris' voice was the only voice he wanted to hear belt out familiar songs with tangible happiness.

When the door swung open, Albert would wipe the smile off his face and pretend to still be asleep just so Chris would quiet down and slide over to the bed and "wake" the blond up with a kiss to his forehead, cheek, neck, shoulder or lips. Whatever was available at the time. To Albert, Chris' love was the best melody in the world.

**68. Hero**

When he was young, Chris never thought he would grow up to be the captain of an elite unit of heroes that safeguarded the city and were looked up to by everyone. When he looked back upon those memories, some good, some bad and some downright strange, he decided that he wouldn't give any of that up for anything. He was a hero to his family, his friends, and most of all, Albert and that was all that mattered. As he pledged his life to them, the world suddenly made sense for him; a sweet sense of understanding his purpose in life.

Being a hero, Chris decided, was something he was always destined to be and he wouldn't give that away for the world.

**69. Annoyance**

Moths were single-handedly probably the most annoying creature on the planet, or so thought Albert as he trudged through the woods with Chris, sweating and exhausted from the summer heat. He had always hated the little annoying bugs, but on a night like this, it was worse; they fluttered up to his face, unseen and unheard and violently jabbed his face before flying off again. Eventually, the blond was reduced to a paranoid mess, looking every which way as swift as he could.

It didn't help that Chris seemed unaffected by these things, happily walking along to their destination. To Albert, the trip wasn't worth it at all and he dreamed of going back to the air-conditioned house and scrubbing his face clean of the sweat and other filth likely lingering there. His annoyance didn't fade a bit even as they settled down beside the river, as the mosquitoes swarmed around them, biting here and there and generally causing Albert misery.

After all was said and done, he vowed to stay inside the rest of the summer.

**70. Formal**

Chris wiggled uncomfortably in his new suit, irritated and bored out of his mind. Albert had somehow convinced him to attend a dinner hosted by Umbrella, promising that they'd only be there "for a little while". It had already been three hours and there was no sign that they'd be leaving soon. Chris sighed as he fiddled with his fork; sure, the food had been great (and free) but the fact that he'd been forced into a suit and had to sit patiently and quietly as the scientists talked about things he had no hope of understanding.

On top of it all, Albert had left him at the table to speak with one of his co-workers (or something; Chris admittedly hadn't been listening). The blond insisted that it would only take a few minute, but it had been over a half an hour and there was _still_ no sign of they conversation ending. As Chris traded his fork for a spoon and played around with the reflections of random people, he vowed to never let Albert drag him to something like this ever again.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh man...I am deeply sorry for the stupidly long wait on this ;A; I've been busy with school and stress and all sorts of other things. And I've had no inspiration, until I received another review last night and it prompted me to finally get off my butt and finish these 10. Again, I'm sorry. Hopefully these make up for it a little 3

Disclaimer- I don't own RE, blah blah blah.

* * *

><p><strong>71. Obsession<strong>

Ever since he could remember, Albert had been very OCD about the cleanliness of his living or working space. So it was a serious problem when Chris (whose priority of cleaning was significantly lower than his) moved in, Albert found himself constantly trailing the brunette around, eying anything that may possibly make even the slightest mess. After a while, he felt confident enough to leave the house to Chris for a few days.

A decision he would deeply regret. Only once.

When he arrived home, he was greeted by dirty dishes sitting in the sink, untouched and various take-out containers scattered around the living room. Chris was nowhere to be found (as he was asleep upstairs, but Albert refused to even _think_ about going up there). Immediately he set to work, all tiredness forgotten as he scrubbed the house spotless. After several hours, Albert finished and stood hunched, exhausted, in the practically sparkling living room.

Chris appeared just then, looking sleep-ruffled and sheepish. Albert rounded on him, but before he could say anything, Chris wrapped him up in a tight hug and the blond found himself soothed and sleepy, all his irritation forgotten.

**72. Mischief Managed**

_Chris has really gone overboard this time, _Albert thought as he wandered around the house, admiring and face-palming at the brunette's choice of decorations. Today was Albert's birthday and Chris has taken the day off (secretly) and spent all morning and afternoon preparing the house with decorations and running some errands to ensure that Albert had the perfect homecoming.

As the blond made it to the top of the stairs, he found Chris standing in the doorway of their room, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Are you done?" Albert asked, quirking one eyebrow in mock-skepticism.

"Mischief managed," Chris promised mysteriously.

**73. I Can't**

"Are you sure you're alright with this, Al?" Chris asked for the billionth time as the two waited for their turn on the roller coaster. It was one Chris' favorites and he had made sure to get the front row. He was practically jumping out of his pants, he was so excited. Albert on the other hand played it cool, seemingly casual and uncaring on the outside. On the inside, he constantly reminded himself how bad of an idea this was.

"Look! We're up Al!" Chris yelled, jerking Albert out of his thoughts. He reluctantly followed Chris into the (probably disease ridden) seat and pulled the harness all the way down as tight as it would go. He gave Chris a critical look when he kept his rather loose. One of the park attendants checked his seat one last time before giving the thumbs up. The floor sank beneath them until their feet were dangling over open air. His palms were coated in a cold sweat as he clung to the little metal bars attached to the harness; the ride was going.

"I can do this, I can do this," he repeated over and over as they began their agonizing climb up high. Chris craned his neck around to hear.

"What was that!" He yelled, a broad smile on his face. Albert sank back in his seat and opened his mouth and yelled,

"I said I-"

Suddenly the ride jolted and they were plummeting to the ground.

"CAAAAAAAAA-"

**74. Window**

They say the eyes are windows into the soul. It seemed especially true for Albert, who gave nothing away that he didn't mean to. Chris was always searching for some clue to his thoughts in those painfully blue irises and usually his guesses were right. Lately however, those eyes had been void of any sort of thought or feeling; carefully guarded, though warmth flickered in them now and again when he spoke with Chris. Deep down, an uneasy feeling stirred in Chris, but he ignored it and went on with life, a suddenly-distant Albert in tow.

**75. Broken Pieces (Cont. from Window)**

Ever since Albert had become withdrawn (a period that would only last a little bit, like his other ones), Chris had been having strange dreams. Albert would be cold and merciless, a mad scientist in some and a heartless killer in others, scaring Chris so bad that he jolted awake in the middle of the night, covered in a cold sweat. He'd flip over to find Albert laying on his back, staring up into the ceiling.

Exhausted and afraid, Chris would reach out hesitantly.

And each time, Albert would clasp his warm hand around Chris' cold one and give him a warm and comforting smile.

Then and only then would Chris fall into sweeter dreams, once more convinced he was safe.

**76. Test**

Chris had to admit it- girls didn't make him nervous, but _this _girl was something else.

Recently, S.T.A.R.S had lost a valuable member, so Chris was spending hour after hour pouring over resume's and meeting potential new 'bait'. So far, everyone had been a dud and Chris was just about ready to give up hope when his last call-in arrived.

Her name was Jill Valentine, and she was gorgeous. Chris couldn't help but stare as she made her way in, wearing a mildly-flattering outfit. For a fleeting second, he wondered what she would look like in something more..._revealing._ But that was washed away when she held out her hand and spoke.

"Hello. My name is Jill Valentine and I would love to work with you."

Chris shook the hand (secretly admiring the firm grip) and wondered about her. They talked for what seemed like hours, sometimes trailing off of the interview and leading deeper into their personal lives.

"Do you have a special someone?" She asked boldly. Chris, admiring her openness, nodded quickly. At that moment, Chris realized that the question held no hidden intent and that she would be strictly professional in all their encounters at work.

Chris also realized that, as tempting as Jill was, Albert would always be his 'special someone'.

**77. Drink**

Albert rarely drank, choosing to sip wine at choice social events. Tonight, however, was different. He and William were stuck at the lab late on Christmas Eve one night, and they had chosen to open an expensive bottle of wine that Annette had given them. Pretty soon they had drunk themselves into a stupor. William and Albert were, thankfully, rather calm and happy drunks. They just sat still and giggled at random.

When Chris was finally called to pick Albert up, the blond was relived. He was tired and seeing double and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and forget about this.

After listening to nearly non-stop giggling and strewn-together stories of his adventures, Chris promised himself to try and get Albert to drink socially more often.

**78. Starvation**

There was always a point in Albert's business trips where his loneliness and longing for Chris would slowly start to eat away at him. He would always ignore it and push it away, keeping his thoughts busy with work. But soon, like a rabid hunger that plagued his stomach, the feelings would return, gnawing insistently until he felt hollow. No matter what he ate or drank, he could not taste it and it could not quench the thirst or hunger he so desperately felt.

He would never tell Chris this, but when he finally returned home and he found the brunette waiting for him, it was as though he vanquished the starvation in a heartbeat.

**79. Words**

Once in a while, on a rare occasion, Chris would experience the perfect day. It was one of those days where your hair sits just right and your smile looks extra bright. Where both of your socks match and you make it to work early and catch the last free doughnut. When no one commits a crime and there's enough chatter to keep you entertained. But most of all, when you arrive home and the one you adore is waiting for you.

On those days, no words are required. A look, a gentle touch on the arm, back, face...anything. All the small things spoke more words than either of them could in a lifetime.

**80. Mirror**

Albert stood alone in the elegant bathroom, ruffled from sleep and nightmares. He had taken a quick shower to wash the sweat off of him and on his way out, his reflection in the mirror caught his eye. He gazed at his pristine reflection for several minutes, not comprehending what he saw. Soon though, he reached up and slowly began to trace his own features. Before his eyes, his hair grew tones darker, his face became drawn and sickly. As his fingers graced over his icy eyes, they turned a crimson and yellow color, burning with the deep fires of hatred.

When he blinked, the illusion disappeared. Albert sighed silently and rested his head against the cool glass, just wondering at the monster he had become.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh my gosh you guys..I'm so sorry for the wait ;O; I hope this makes up for it..hnng.

Just 10 more to go! Thanks for all the lovely reviews/author watches/fav. story/ect. It means a lot! You guys are what gets me off my lazy butt and writing XD

Thanks again! Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>81. Pen and Paper<strong>

Every once in a while, a great inspiration or urge stole over Chris that he simply could not ignore. Today, it was sitting down and writing a letter. But not just any letter; it would be a love letter. To Albert. Or something...

Without further ado, he sat down with a pen and a few nice sheets of clean, white paper and pondered what to write. There seemed to be so much to say, but he couldn't just put word-vomit on paper. These had to be carefully considered thoughts put with much sophistication in a perfect format. Anything less, and Chris was afraid Albert would think secret bad thoughts about him.

After an hour, nothing seemed to come together. Chris absently doodled swirl patterns, dots and faces all around and finished with a (surprisingly) perfect heart right in the center. Frustrated with himself for not being able to come up with anything, he almost tossed the paper away. That was, until a better idea came over him.

It was perfect already. Why not give it to him now?

That night, Chris slipped it under Albert's pillow as he slept blissfully on, unaware of the precious paper resting just below.

**82. Can You Hear Me?**

Chris was panicking. He'd gotten the call only hours before and was just getting off the plane that had flown in any extra police units around the states. There had been a terrorist attack on the Umbrella H.Q., trapping thousands of employees and executives under thousands of pounds of rubble. It was unknown how many had been killed, but the estimate had been (thankfully) low.

Still, Chris couldn't keep the terror from overtaking him. Albert had called early in the morning, complaining about a meeting that would drag on for hours. It seemed only seconds after that, the announcement had called in, demanding any available units in the surrounding areas to fly up and help. Chris had jumped on the next flight out, horror and rage grappling in his mind.

The transport that picked them up had its sirens blaring, warning any car ahead to get out of the way. It wasn't too much of a problem- almost everyone in the five-mile radius had cleared out. Chris was fidgeting rather violently in his seat, earning the annoyed glances of a few fellow officers.

After what seemed like ages, the car finally stopped and Chris flew out the door, charging through the crowd to get to the wreck. The sight of the destroyed tower made his heart nearly burst- under all of that lay living, breathing people that had families and lives of their own.

And there was Albert.

His Albert, buried beneath the rubble...

Without waiting for instruction, Chris threw himself over the security fence and immediately started digging in the spot that no one had touched yet.

"Albert!" He screamed. "Can you hear me? Albert!"

There was no sound but the echoing of his voice, ricocheting off the bricks. He dug faster, throwing rubble clear to create a path. He dug for almost an hour before a very faint noise answered his hoarse cry. Chris paused, hope struggling to grow through the spiraling depression he had fallen in.

"Albert?" He howled, reaching an arm down into the hole. He scrabbled around for a few seconds before he came in contact with something warm. Familiar. Those smooth, pale, delicate hands Chris had come to know and love...

He almost managed to keep the tears from spilling down his grimy cheeks.

A muffled response was flung through the darkness. Something along the lines of "okay" and "little air". Chris turned and hollered for extra help, reluctant to let go of Albert's cooling hand, but urged to finish and dig him free.

Extra workers wandered over, carrying equipment meant to carefully pull away stable slabs of cement and brick. They deemed it safe enough and began to carefully remove the rubble. Chris wiped his face and paced back and forth, impatient and scared as hell.

Finally. The last restraining piece had been removed. Chris threw himself back to his spot and reached both arms down in the dip to grasp Albert's dusty forearms. Another worker struggled to lift the huge slab that trapped the blond's right leg. Albert gasped and wheezed, chest heaving in an effort to breathe in clean air. He let out a wail of pain as the rock shifted and slid off his leg.

"Albert, oh God, Al, are you alright?" Chris rushed, heaving the injured blond up and crushing him against his chest. Albert shook with pain and relief as he clung lightly onto Chris. His head spun as air flooded his chest; the first deep breaths he had taken in what seemed like forever. Oddly enough, despite all this, his voice came out icy-calm.

"Yes Christopher, I'm alright," he sighed. He could feel tears staining his shoulder where Chris had buried his face. In turn, Albert could feel hot tears sneaking down his cheeks as well.

He was alive. And that thought was almost more than either of them could bear.

**83. Heal (Cont. from 60. Rejection)**

For days the eerie silence kept around the house, driving Albert nearly mad. Normally, he couldn't get Chris to keep quiet for more than a few minutes. But now his insistent silence was killing him. The blond barely ate and couldn't concentrate on anything for more than a few seconds. He longed to say something, but each time he tried, he was greeted with an icy glare that stopped him cold.

Finally, just when Albert thought that he could take no more, Chris spoke up.

"Why did you say that?" He asked into the darkness of the early morning hours. Albert, who had admittedly been awake all night, didn't answer right away. He kept his back turned to Chris, hugging the edge of the bed with his rigid body. Truth was, he didn't know. He had been tired from long, endless hours of work. Chris hadn't been in the best mood either.

They began to argue. Albert closed his eyes as he recalled the five words that had caused so much pain between the two:

_"I don't need you anyways."_

He sucked in a lungful of air and said:

"I don't know."

There was a pause, then:

"Did you mean it?"

"No." Came Albert's instant reply.

A few more moments of silence before the blond heard Chris shift around a bit on the bed and embrace him from behind. Albert fell almost limp and settled against the brunette, relief flooding over him. Sleep clouded his mind suddenly and as he fell into that blissful chasm of oblivion, he heard gently:

"I forgive you."

**84. Out Cold**

The gun shook in Albert's cool hand. He was perched on bruised knees, gazing out the wide window of their vacation home with a vacant stare. His world was appearing before him in slow-motion. His heart pounded slowly, painfully in his chest, resonating in his ears and drowning out the thunder that boomed overhead.

He had severely miscalculated and now faced the consequences.

Chris didn't want forever.

Chris didn't want _him._

The thought sucked every bit of air from him and made his chest ache fiercely. The gun shook dangerously in his hand, threatening to slip out of his hand completely. His forced his frozen fingers to grip it harder.

A steady breath, and he was stable again.

Albert brought the gun to his temple, choking back a sob.

He quivered. His finger pressed harder and harder against the trigger.

A boom of something slamming in the distance. A click closer by.

He closed his eyes and pulled. The gun exploded, shattering his eardrums.

Pain washed over him suddenly and was gone just as quick.

Albert was out cold.

**85. Cartoon**

On an average morning in mid-April, Albert stumbled down the stairs in a daze to find Chris huddled on the couch, eating sugar-filled cereal. His expression was one of delight. Albert turned his head to stare blearily at the bright, flashing t.v. screen. From what he could make out with his blurred vision, there were three little girls that were flying and beating up equally colorful monsters...

"What in the world are you watching, Christopher?" Albert sighed, rubbing his eyes and sitting next to the brunette.

"Its called the Powerpuff Girls," he answered, not taking his eyes off the screen. "Its only, like... the best show in the history of cartoons."

Albert gave him a hard stare and said nothing.

After a while though, he found himself oddly sucked into the marathon, almost eager to know what happened next. The (obviously fake) science almost fascinated him and the sheer violence and creepy atmosphere made him curious how this could ever pass as a kids show. He didn't notice the hours ticking by until the sun was nearly down and the marathon ended. They stood up and stretched their cramped muscles and Albert realized he had never gotten out of his pajamas.

"I...feel disgusting..." he muttered, almost bolting up the stairs to take a shower.

Never again, he promised himself, would he get sucked into something so trivial.

**86. Seeing Red (Cont. from Can You Hear Me?)**

The ride to the hospital passed by in a blur. Albert could barely register anything besides his own shock. Being wheeled into the emergency room, Chris' worried face and going under for surgery was a muddled collection of images that floated around in his seemingly empty brain.

Nightmares plagued his sleeping mind, jerking him awake rather violently, panting and sweating. Each time, Chris would be there to put a cooling rag on his feverish brow and soothe him back to sleep. Somewhere, beneath all the shock, he was grateful. He had no idea what he'd do without Chris there.

Sometime, perhaps days later, Albert actually woke up, fully aware and bursting with questions. He opened his mouth to ask Chris what had happened, but before he could say anything, he caught sight of the brunette sleeping, his head resting on the edge of the hospital bed, near Albert's hip, his arms folded neatly under his chin. In his hand was a bouquet of roses, resting gently on the blond's left arm.

Before he realized what he was doing, he felt a smile break out across his face. He lay back, rested his hand over Chris' and let the scent of the flowers take him away to a world of blissful dreams.

**87. Food**

There were few things Albert could cook correctly, but those few things were probably the greatest things Chris has tasted in his life. Odd things, like banana bread, stir fry and deep-fried ice cream. It was rare, but occasionally Albert would get into a cooking mood and make a very delicious meal or desert.

On the other hand, Chris was a grill master. Nine months out of the year, he'd be outside cooking ribs, steak, hamburger, ect. Albert balanced out the extreme meat intake with pre-made, store bought salads and rice or potatoes. It was nice; the two made a pretty well-balanced team.

Of course, the nights when Albert caught dinner on fire were just as good.

**88. Pain (Cont. from Can You Hear Me?/Seeing Red)**

Though the break in Albert's leg wasn't as severe as the doctors predicted, it was still bad enough to have to go through the process of physical therapy. Twice a week, Chris would drive him to a one-hour meeting with a nice older lady. There, he'd sit and try not to flinch as Albert stretched and moved his leg, sometimes assisted by the woman's gentle hands. The gasps and twisted face of pain made Chris nervous and sad at the same time.

By the end of the hour, Albert would be limping heavily and breathing hard through his nose. His face would be flushed as Chris slowly and patiently guided him back to the car and helped him up into the seat. Sometimes Albert would fall asleep from sheer exhaustion, to which Chris would wrap one arm around his shoulders and try not to feel helpless to the battle he was forced to watch Albert fight alone.

**89. Through the Fire**

Chris couldn't remember ever feeling so hot and suffocated in his life. The smoke was everywhere, seeping steadily into his lungs with every shallow breath he took. Still, he pressed on, determined to find the child left behind in the house. The fire had not yet reached a few portions of the house; he had time.

Acting on instinct, he raced up the stairs, dodging around the small spurts of flame that had made it here and there. He dashed down the hall, kicking down every door in his way. The first two were empty, but as he broke down the third, feeling light-headed and exhausted, he found the child huddled up near the window, terror freezing his eyes wide open. Relieved, Chris scooped him up and opened the window, shouting for the firemen to hold up the safety net.

Once they all had a firm hold on it, Chris gave one look to the frightened child, nodding briskly.

"Just a short fall, okay? You'll be okay. Your mom is waiting for you."

The boy nodded and Chris leaned out the window, half tossing, half dropping the boy. He screamed until he hit the net and the firemen let him down gently. Chris waited for them to get set up again before he jumped out as well, feeling the rush of falling in his stomach before he was also safely in the net. The S.T.A.R.S team rushed over to make sure he was okay, congratulating him at the same time for the brave rescue.

"Its what we do," was all he replied, secretly thinking that, though he was absolutely terrified, if it was Albert in that house, he'd do it all again in a heartbeat.

**90. Missing**

Time and loneliness had been wearing on Chris for a while now. Albert could feel it when they wandered around the park or went grocery shopping. He often saw Chris staring at the complete families; mostly the children. It occurred to Albert that perhaps Chris was missing something crucial in his life- children. Personally, Albert could live without raising kids, but perhaps Chris was one of those guys who longed to, someday, be a father.

The thought made Albert reevaluate his plans and ideas.

He spent many (secret) hours searching for adoption options and surrogate mothers. Money wasn't an issue- presenting the idea to Chris was. Especially with...the project so soon to completion. But when he thought about the sad look in Chris' eyes when he saw other families, he pushed aside his selfish desires and once more focused on their options.

One evening, Albert had accidentally left all the websites he had narrowed down to on his screen. Chris sat down to use the computer and, though he wasn't intentionally snooping, found himself reading with astonishment at the work Albert had been doing secretly.

When the blond came back into the room, Chris was staring at him with a mixture of happiness and shock. Realizing his mistake, Albert rushed to explain himself.

"I-I...well you see...y-you...the children..." he stammered hopelessly, lost for words. Chris silently stood up and embraced Albert before planting a light, but thoughtful kiss on his temple.

"It means more than you know," he murmured.

From the sheer force of emotion flooding his voice, Albert thought he just might have an idea of what this meant for his beloved.


	10. Chapter 10

WOW OKAY! Hi ;3; I am so, so sorry. If anyone is still around- here it is. The last 10 prompts. I am officially back in the Resident Evil fandom after all this time. That being said, I'm considering either doing another 100 prompt challenge or just writing more fics for ChrisxWesker. But I'm torn between writing the more "domestic" Chris/Wesker as seen here, or the game-verse versions of them. Any input would be appreciated!

As always, thank you so, so much for all the favs/reviews/subscribers! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did!

* * *

><p><strong>91. Drowning<strong>

The sun was setting on a near-perfect day for Chris and Albert as the two lay curled on the large hammock in the backyard. Chris kept his face towards the sun, basking in the last of its warming rays with a small smile, while Albert lay curled in the crook of his body, perfectly nestled in. He hummed with pleasure as Chris rubbed his back softly, not really working to get the knots out, but more to soothe and relax him. It worked beautifully.

In his half-asleep state, Albert gently rubbed his nose along Chris' shirt, breathing in his unique, husky scent and reveling in the fluttering of his heart. A heavy, content sigh swept him off back to dreamland. His grip on Chris' shirt closed a little tighter and he snuggled a little closer. Chris made a quiet rumbling noise in his chest, the beginnings of a laugh and watched as Albert almost buried himself beneath him.

In Albert's dreams, he was drowning in a sea of everything he loved- Chris. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**92. All That I Have**

Albert was a man of many possessions. He reflected upon this as he stood with Chris in the kitchen, a glass of red wine in hand, and gazed out onto the ongoing Christmas party. Chris had begged and pleaded to let him host the party this year and Albert finally gave in, never one to say no to those puppy eyes. Thrilled, Chris began a week-long checklist and cleaning routine, obtaining everything they'd need for the party (with Albert's help- and credit card, of course). The blond insisted that they pull out some of the old decorations and spice up the house a little. Chris agreed and brought down several boxes of old things from the attic that very afternoon.

Now, on the eve of Christmas, Albert stood in the kitchen, politely offering wine or champagne to anyone who came looking for it. He kept a close eye on Chris while admiring all the old little trinkets and decorations he had forgotten he had. Chris looked thrilled, a partially-drunk smile on his bright face as he weaved around his co-workers in an effort to make sure everyone was having a good time.

"You don't look like you're having a good time," a voice murmured in Albert's ear, startling him. Somewhere along the line, he had lost track of Chris; as it turned out, Chris had found _him_ instead. He smirked, taking another sip of his wine.

"I'm fine, darling." Chris noticed his accent became more pronounced the more he drank. "Everyone looks thrilled. You did a good job." Chris' eyes lit up.

"You think so? I was worried it was all a little much. I mean-"

"Everything is beautiful. You're brilliant," Albert figured he could afford to relax a little for the holidays and say the things he usually kept to himself. Chris smiled shyly.

"It's all thanks to you, really. A-And…thank you," Chris murmured, touching Albert's shoulder gently. The blond smiled faintly and put his hand on the small of his lover's back, gently urging him back to the party.

"Don't let me keep you when you're wanted elsewhere," he teased, to which Chris rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright. Better go make sure Forest didn't break anything yet."

Albert chuckled and took another sip of wine, watching his lover disappear into the crowd. Despite the grandeur around him, the blond couldn't help but feel that Chris was the greatest of all his possessions.

**93. Role-Model**

Albert was never much for movies, but he found himself watching more and more ever since Chris had come into his life. He enjoyed watching the various expressions Chris would make throughout the films, mentally capturing them all forever. One of the most memorable movie-going experiences was _Captain America._ Albert was a little less excited for that one, not being much for superhero movies in the first place, but it turned out to be better than he expected.

Throughout the movie, Chris kept silently cheering on the Avenger and Albert had to lay a hand on his shoulder to remind him that they were in public and there _were _other people watching the movie too. It hardly dampened his spirit and soon enough Albert began silently cheering on the hero as well. When the movie ended, Chris looked appropriately somber, but there was a spark of wonder in his eyes as well. He ranted and raved all about it the entire drive home.

"You know," Chris began as they got ready for bed. "Captain America has always kind of been a role-model for me. I mean, he represents everything that's good in the world, y'know? I've always wanted to be like that." He glanced almost shyly over at Albert who, to his credit, wasn't laughing, but smiling faintly.

"He is admirable," Albert admitted. "You'd give him a run for his money as far as being a hero goes."

"You think so?" Chris chuckled.

"Well, he'd outrun you by miles, but at least you tried."

"Oh shut up."

**94. Beard**

"Aw c'mon, doesn't it make me look manly?"

"It makes you look like that child that decided to try on father's clothes in an effort to be an adult."

Chris pouted at Albert's smug reflection in the mirror, leaning closer to examine his finely trimmed facial hair. The blond had just returned from a long business meeting to discover the Captain had decided to grow a bit of a goatee. It didn't look _bad_ on Chris; Albert just preferred his smooth face. He watched as Chris finally gave up admiring himself and reached for the razor.

"I think it looks good," he muttered half to himself.

"Give it a few years. I'm sure it will look better then."

**95. Bedtime story**

Due to an emergency on Leon's side of the family, the Kennedy's asked Chris and Albert to watch Leo for an undetermined amount of time. _It shouldn't be for more than a week, _they promised as they fled out the door. Chris had promised it was no bother and they could take their time. The first few days were easy enough; Leo was a very happy toddler. Chris took the first couple of days off to take care of his nephew and Albert got off work early to help.

After about a week, things started getting complicated. Claire called, explaining they were going to be gone longer than anticipated. Chris assured her it was alright, that Leo wasn't being any trouble and left it at that. It was the truth, mostly; except in the middle of the night, Leo would wake up and start howling. Chris woke up and immediately went to him, hoping the noise hadn't woken Albert up. He would stay up with the boy until he fell asleep just before Chris had to go to work. It worked for a day or two until Chris suddenly passed out from exhaustion at the dinner table. An alarmed Albert half-dragged him up to bed and kept Leo entertained for the rest of the evening.

Around midnight, right on schedule, Leo woke up and started wailing for his mother. Knowing Chris needed to sleep, Albert slipped out of bed and crept down the hall to the guest room. The toddler quieted down once he saw Albert's face, but continued to whine and whimper. The blond wrapped him up in a blanket, lifted him out of his crib and settled down in the comfy rocking chair, steadily rocking back and forth with Leo resting against his chest.

"Do you want to hear a story, Leo?" Albert asked softly. The boy nodded, snuggling closer. So Albert told as many stories as he could think of, quickly lulling the boy off to sleep. The blond joined him soon after, falling asleep in that plush chair.

When Chris woke up, he was surprised to find it was almost nine in the morning; he had slept through the night without Leo crying. Albert would have been at work by now, so he got up and went to check on his nephew. Chris almost burst out laughing when he saw Albert and Leo asleep together in the chair. After Chris got through his silent giggle-fit, he stopped to actually _look _at what he was seeing; his Albert, sleeping peacefully with Leo curled up against him like it was something he did every day. Chris realized the blond must have gotten up in the middle of the night to soothe the toddler. The thought made his heart swell with happiness at Albert's thoughtfulness. He admired the scene for a few more seconds before gently shaking Albert awake.

"Good morning," Chris murmured, carefully picking Leo up and placing him back in his bed. Albert yawned and stretched, wincing at his aching joints; sleeping in that chair probably wasn't the best idea he'd ever had.

"Good morning yourself," he muttered, hauling himself up to his feet. "I'm buying a new rocking chair today. That thing is insufferable."

"Maybe you're just getting old," Chris teased, barely avoiding Albert's sideswipe. "Kidding, kidding…"

"That will be the last time I do you a favor," Albert warned, shuffling past Chris to go take a shower. Chris hummed in agreement, pretending not to notice the private little smile on Albert's face.

**96. Success**

For once it was Albert who was waiting at home for Chris to call him from across the country with news about a job offer. Chris had been given the chance to join the B.S.A.A., a global bio-terrorism crime fighting unit. The brunet was thrilled and spent the days leading up to his week-long trip making sure he was fit and ready to go. Albert sent him off with his best wishes and prepared for a nice, relaxing week to himself.

The relaxation didn't last long. Soon enough, Albert had grown bored and rather lonely by himself. He hadn't heard from Chris all week and he didn't want to bother him, but he was dying to hear from him (although he'd never admit that). Finally, on a rainy Thursday night, Albert's phone rang and he forced himself to wait to answer it so he didn't seem desperate.

"Hello?"

_"I did it!"_ Chris yelled and Albert nearly dropped his phone in surprise. "I'm joining the B.S.A.A.!"

"That's excellent news, dear heart," Albert hummed, feeling a twinge of pride for Chris.

"Yeah. They said I could start next month. Which…sort of brings me to my next point."

Albert instinctively tensed at the sudden uneasiness in Chris' tone. "What is it?"

"We'd have to move so I can finish training. Or I mean, I can move, you don't actually have to come with me because I know you're working on important stuff and I-"

"Chris," Albert cut in because Chris was starting to ramble. "We have a month to figure things out. We'll talk about it when you get home."

"Okay. I gotta go, but I'll see you in a few days. Love you."

"I love you too, Chris."

Albert hung up and settled back on the couch, smiling proudly and ignoring the twinge of unease that lingered at Chris' proposal.

**97. Move**

"I can't believe this is actually happening," Chris said for the billionth time, stacking yet another box on the pile already collected.

"You're the one who wanted this," Albert reminded him, not unkindly, from where he stood by the large window in the living room. "The B.S.A.A. will be lucky to have you."

"That's not what I meant," Chris said, coming to stand beside him. "I meant…moving. And you agreeing to move." Albert made a noise that was neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

"It's for you. This is what you wanted," he said quietly without looking at Chris.

"Well it's not all about me," Chris joked, then more seriously said: "But really…I know you've spent most of your life here- so have I. So why would you agree to this?"

"It's all for you, Christopher," Albert murmured, moving off to go finish packing. "It's always been for you."

Chris couldn't ignore the touch of sadness in his words and hoped it would all be worth it in the end.

**98. Farewell**

Chris had never been good at delivering news or saying good-bye, so when it came time to say bye to Claire and family, it was a long, drawn-out affair. Chris and Albert had decided to take everyone including William and Annette out to dinner the night before they were due to leave to say their good-byes and have a nice time. Everything was going so well; even William looked comfortable chatting with everyone, something Albert never thought he'd see. As Albert watched Chris and Leon exchanged friendly banter, he felt a thin hand cover his own. Looking over, Annette and William were leaning close like they were going to tell him a secret.

"I didn't want to make a big scene," Annette murmured. "But William and I are expecting a baby." Albert glanced over at his friend who looked rather sheepish and gave him a tiny smile.

"That's great news," Albert replied, covering Annette's hand with his other one.

"We were wondering if you would be the Godfather," she finished, practically beaming. "Will and I couldn't think of anyone better than you and Chris in case something happened." Albert blinked, clearly startled by the statement. But after a few moments a smile broke out and he nodded.

"Of course. I would be honored," he said sincerely. Annette pulled Albert into a hug, thanking him quietly. They pulled away just as Leon and Chris finished their conversation and everything settled into a warm silence for a few seconds until Leo slammed his hands on the table, startling everyone. Even more startling was the piece of food that flew off his fork he'd hit that went straight at William, hitting him right on the cheek. Everyone burst out laughing as he wiped it away with a half-hearted grimace.

"Nice shot, buddy!" Chris praised and Leo beamed. Claire rolled her eyes, apologizing to Will who was smiling. Out of the corner of his eye, Albert could see the bittersweet sorrow in Chris' eyes and realized he too suddenly felt rather sad; they would be leaving so much behind in hopes of finding something even greater. Looking around, he realized everyone else had fallen into the same subdued state. Albert automatically reached for Chris' hand, seeking and providing some comfort.

"Well," Claire said after several more moments of silence. "I suppose this is it, huh?"

"For now," Chris agreed. "We'll be back before you know it."

"I'll hold you too that," Claire warned playfully. "Anyways, I just wanted to tell you how proud of you I am, Chris. You've done so well for yourself and I know you'll do even better at the B.S.A.A."

"Thanks Claire," Chris murmured, drawing his sister in for a hug. Albert could see the tears clotting on her eyelashes and guessed Chris wasn't doing much better. She wiped her eyes when they pulled away and Leon wrapped an arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

"Take care of my brother," she added to Albert. "God knows he can barely take care of himself."

"I'll do my best," Albert promised with a smile. After that, they finished up idle chatter and everyone got ready to go. Albert wished Will and Annette the best of luck, promising to fly back when their child was born. After they left, the blond joined Chris who was, once again, saying good-bye to his sister. Leon wished them both luck and Albert returned the sentiment. On their way out, Claire handed something rather big to Chris, explaining that he should open it on the flight. With one last hug, they bid farewell and drove home.

That night, the two lay together thinking about everything that had happened over the past few years, feeling sad but optimistic and promising the next couple would be just as good.

**99. Forever**

As promised, Chris and Albert had waited to open the present Claire had given them until they were settled in the cozy first-class seats, half-way to Washington D.C.. Inside the beautiful box was a rather large photo album with a big group picture that had been taken some time ago on the cover. They both smiled fondly and opened it up, pointing out various memories and moments in their history together. Although there were mostly family photos that Albert had taken, there were a few he had never seen before; genuine, unplanned photos that caught the essence of the moment. There was a particular one of Chris and Albert that they both lingered on, as it was so beautiful. A black and white photo of Chris leaning over to kiss Albert's cheek with the most genuine smile on the blond's face. It was almost too good to be true.

There were just blank pages after that with a note from Claire explaining that they could start putting their own memories in to share when they returned. Chris closed the book and put an arm around his lover, drawing him in close and kissing his temple. Albert cuddled in close, making himself comfortable and they both just relaxed. For the first time in several days, all their tension about the move melted away.

"It's gonna be alright," Chris said softly. "We're gonna be okay. We'll always have each other, right?"

"Always," Albert promised.

"And forever."

**100. End**

_So this is how the story ends. A drastically different ending than what I was expecting years ago. Then again, I never expected to cross paths with Chris Redfield. Not everything had gone as hoped or planned, but in the end I suppose that's not what mattered. We have sacrificed so much for each other; more than I thought possible. It's all led up to this moment. Tomorrow we start our new lives and I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather have beside me than Christopher Redfield._

_Signed,_

_Albert Wesker._


End file.
